


Beauty and the Bully

by Squoose67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, Bullying, Chuck and Becky are Cas’ parents, Chuck and Becky aren’t married, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, Gabe is Cas’ cousin, Highschool AU, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kinda bully! dean, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Naomi is Gabes mom, Theatre group, Violence, more to be added - Freeform, nerd! Cas, physical bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squoose67/pseuds/Squoose67
Summary: Beauty and the bullyCastiel was ecstatic when Ms Barnes told the theatre group that they'd be putting on a production of his favorite Disney movie Beauty and The Beast. He was ecstatic when he found out some of the characters including Belle would be gender bent. He was also ecstatic when he found out he was Cas as Belle or "Beau" (as his character was called). He wasn't as happy when he found out Meg would be Gaston and he definitely wasn't ecstatic when the school bully and star football player, Dean Winchester was cast as Adam, or the Beast, as a punishment. It also didn't help that Cas was a victim of Dean and his friend's bullying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Destiel fic. I hope you guys enjoy my <3

Chapter One

"So I've decided what production we're going to do this year." Ms Pamela Barnes claps her hands together. All the students wait in anticipation. "This year we shall do Beauty and The Beast." A few students snicker, a few others roll their eyes but two best friends high-five each other. "But wait, there's more. To spice things up a bit I've decided to make a few changes. Since we will be performing this production in June and that is Pride Month we will be using gender-bent characters. For example, instead of Belle and Adam we will have Beau and Adam."

This causes Charlie to nudge her best friend, Castiel. "You should totally try out for the lead." She tells him as she flicks some of her red hair out of her face. Cas bites his lip and shrugs. "I don't know, Charlie..." He trails off. 

"Any questions?" Pamela asks the theatre group. A couple hands shoot up. The first to speak is Adam Milligan. "Will there be any songs in the production?" he inquires. "Yes, every song that is in the movie will be in our show."

Next to speak is Gilda, asking about auditions and which characters will be gender bent. Auditions were the following Monday (today was Wednesday). After a few more questions Pamela asks who wanted to try out for the lead. Charlie grabs Cas' arm and pulls it up.

Only a few people had put their hands up. Ms Barnes asked each boy which character they'd like to be. "Castiel, you're trying out for the lead?" She asked incredulously. Cas simply nods and mumbles "I guess so." It was no secret that Cas was very shy, but he was a great actor.

"So which character would you like to audition for?" Pamela asks sweetly. When he doesn't answer straight away Charlie takes over. "He wants to audition for Beau." She responds for him and takes his hand in hers and gives it a reassuring squeeze. Cas gives her a small smile of thanks as he nods. "Well, I'll get Y'all the scripts so you can practice."  
Just then the doors to auditorium open and a small boy with shaggy brown hair ran in. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm late!" He calls out frantically as he runs towards us. "It's okay. Calm down." Pamela shushes him and points to the seat beside Cas. "Go sit beside Castiel." He nods. "What's your name kid?" Charlie asks as he sits down. "Sam, Sam Winchester." 

Cas looks at him surprised and sits up straighter. Sam glances at him. "I assume you know my brother then?" He asks Cas. "Yeah," Charlie answers for him. "I'm Charlie, that's Cas." She points her thumb at him. So how old are you kid?" She asks. "I'm fourteen." He tells her. "So you're in ninth grade?" Cas asks. 

Sam nods before smiling at them turning to Pamela as she asks who'd like to be the servants and villagers. He raises his hand along with Adam and a few other kids.

Soon after, Pamela dismisses everyone, but not before giving out the scripts. "Remember everyone, auditions on Monday. You all better be there." Once out of the auditorium Cas and Charlie go to their lockers. "Sorry I can't give you a ride home tonight Cas." She apologises as Gilda approaches them. 

"It's fine, have a good time with Gilda." She nods. "I'll see you later Cas." She gives him a small wave before she makes her way towards Gilda. Charlie takes Gilda's hand and leads her out of the school. Just as Cas closes his locker he gets pushed up against it, his back to his attacker.

"Hey, Novak." Someone he identifies as a Gordon, growls from behind him. "What are you doing here?" He hisses and Cas gulps loudly. "I... I was just coming from my theatre group." He manages out. "God he's such a nerd." He hears someone tease. Gordon flips him around and he sees Gordon and the people he calls friends, Victor and Dean. Benny wasn't bad, he never hurt Cas before but Gordon and Victor beat him, belittled him, stole his books and money. Dean just followed his friend's footsteps of so Cas had heard.

"Gordon please, I don't have anything you want. I need to get home." Cas tells him, trying to sound brave. Gordon chuckles. "You want to go Cassie?" He asks using that horrible nickname. Cas simply nods. "Make him beg." Victor suggests from behind. 

Cas hears footsteps and a Southern accent. "Maybe you should just let him go, brotha'." Benny remarked. "Shut up Benny." Gordon ordered. "Beg for it." He commanded. Cas shakes his head and Gordon punches him in the stomach, causing him to cry out.

"Let me go! Please!" Cas sobbed. Gordon hit him in the face. "Please. I just want to go home." His voice cracks. "Gordon, that's enough." Benny barks from behind. "Leave the kid alone." Gordon lets him go, but not before he and Victor shove him around a bit. "Come on Winchester, join in." Dean kicks him in the shin, causing him to fall. 

Gordon and Victor walk off snickering. Dean looks at him, his face blank before following them. "You all right brotha'?" Benny asks as he helps him up. "Yeah, thank you, Benny." 

Benny was as nice as they come. He was friends with nearly everybody in the school. "You need a ride home?" Cas shakes his head. "Thanks, but I’ll just walk." "You sure." This time Cas nods. "Thanks anyway, Benny." Benny smiles at him. "Take care of yourself, brotha’." "You too." And with that Cas makes his way out of the school, limping slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly forgot Adam!

Chapter 2 

That next Monday was the day of the auditions. All the theatre kids sat in the auditorium as they waited to find out who they'd be cast as. Charlie and Gilda reassured Cas that he nailed his audition. Sam got cast as Chip, Gilda got cast as Maurice but would be called Marie and the feather duster. Meg was cast as Gaston, Ruby was cast LeFou, Charlie was cast as Lumiere, Garth as Footstool and wardrobe, Dorothy as Mrs Potts, Benny as Cogsworth, Crowley as Monsieur D'arque and the bookseller, Gabriel, Balthazar and Adam we're as the bimbettes and finally Castiel as Beau. Everyone else were extras.

Meg had insisted that she stay as Gaston and not be called Gabby. She said the song wouldn't have the same ring to it. She wasn't wrong.

"So everyone, we only have one character left to fill, who'd like to play the beast?" Pamela asks the theatre group when the doors to the auditorium are opened and Mr Watson, principal of the school, and an angry Dean Winchester following behind. 

"Here's your Beast, Ms Barnes." Mr Watson called out. "I can tell you, he won't need to audition. He's already a great actor." This causes Dean to scowl. "Fine by me." Pam calls out. "Welcome to theatre club Dean."

Cas' jaw drops. Dean Winchester, who has helped his friends torment him since freshman year. Dean Winchester, who kicked him in the shin nearly a week ago and had given Cas a painful bruise and a limp for three days. Dean Winchester with the gorgeous green eyes and dazzling smile... "Stop it Castiel." He mentally scolds himself. Dean Winchester will be playing his love interest!

Cas groans and shakes his head, causing Charlie to nudge him. "Everything will be fine. If he gives you any shit you just tell me and I'll give him a piece of my mind." Cas nods, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Charles."

"Well Beast," Pamela teases, "go acquaint your Beauty. Castiel come here!" Dean raises an eyebrow as he makes his way toward Cas and he and Cas meet halfway, just as Mr Watson walks out and Victor and Gordon walk in. "So you're my Beauty, huh?" He asks with a smirk. Cas nods shyly. "Yeah." He mumbled. "Well, they weren't wrong there." Dean says suggestively, that stupid smirk in place.

Gordon and Victor make their way towards Dean and Cas. "Well look what we have here. It's Cassie." Gordon sneers. "Is this your Beauty, Dean?" Dean nods, "that's him." Victor chuckles. "That makes you his Beast." 

Cas turns to walk away but Gordon grabs his arm and pulls him back. "They're really going to do this here?" Cas asks himself.  
"Where do you think you're going, Beauty?" Gordon mocks. Cas glances around and tries to find Charlie or Gilda or someone when Benny catches his eye. He starts to charge over to them when he realizes what's going on.

"Gordon you really should leave Cas be." Benny glares at him. "And what's it to you, brotha'." Victor mocks his accent. "Well if you must know, Castiel here is my friend and if you don't unhand him I'll tell Mr Watson who tampered with the sprinklers during homecoming last year." He threatens. Surprising to Cas, Gordon lets go of his arm and glares at Benny as he walks away with Victor in tow.

Benny gives Dean a look that causes Dean to throw his hands up in surrender before walking away toward Sam. "Me saving you every time they bother you makes you look like a damsel in distress, brotha'." Benny teases with a wink. 

Cas blushes but smiles brightly up at Benny. "Technically I'd be a bachelor in distress but that doesn't have the same ring to it." He responds, causing Benny to chuckle.

———————————————————

Dean watches the exchange between Benny and Cas and he can't help the surge of jealousy he feels, but he can't understand why. It's not like he and Cas are friends, let alone dating, so it makes no sense. He watches as Cas blushes at whatever Benny had said and he watches as Cas causes Benny to laugh. 

"Dean, are you even listening to me?" Sam asks him with a frown. "'Course I am Sammy." Dean turns his attention back to his brother as he sits beside him. "Why are you staring at Castiel and his friend?" Dean shrugs. "No reason. You know Castiel?" He inquires. "Yeah, he's really cool, so is his friend Charlie. He helped me with my math homework on Friday." Sam informs him, smiling.

Dean nods. "So how do you feel about being cast as Chip?" He teases with a smirk. Sam's smile widens. "It's awesome! I get to work with Dorothy, she hangs out with Cas, Charlie and her girlfriend Gilda. They said if Azazel keeps picking on me I could sit with them at lunch, or if I just want someone to sit with." Dean's smirk turns into an angry snarl. "He's still picking on you?" Sam's eyes widen. "No, not since Cas told him to leave me alone and Charlie told him to "fuck off before she goes Queen of Moondoor on his ass."

Dean mentally notes to thank Cas and Charlie for helping his little brother out, even after all the shit Dean and his friends put him through. "You'll tell me of Azazel does anything to you?" Sam nods. "Yes Dean, I will. I promise." Dean smiles and ruffles his brother's hair. "Good."

He turns his attention back to Cas and Benny and he sees them still talking and Cas laughs at something he said. Dean scowls at them, then sighing he stands up when Pamela dismisses everyone. "I'll have the finalized scripts for Wednesday's session. See Y'all then." is the last thing Dean hears before he leaves the auditorium.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if my writing in the third person is any good because I usually write in first.

Chapter three

Benny drove Cas home that day, helped him carry his backpack and gym bag inside too! He had insisted that he bring the bags upstairs to his room, so Cas wouldn't have to carry them all upstairs later. 

"Sorry about the mess." Cas apologized, though the room only had a few books astray, two pairs of shoes on the ground, a couple of t-shirts on his bed that needed to be put in his wardrobe and a half-empty bottle on his bedside table. "You call this a mess, brotha'? This is what my room looks like when it's clean." Cas chuckles. "My mom likes to have everything clean, everything has to be in its place." He explains as he starts to put his books back on their shelf. 

"You a fan of the Beatles?" Benny asks as he takes a look at the posters in his room. "Yeah, they're my dad's favourite band. I got into them at a young age." Benny nods. "And Stranger Things?" Cas bites his lip before he answers. "My cousin Gabriel got me addicted to that show." Cas smiles at the memory

"Thank you, Benny, for bringing me home... And uh carrying my bags... And y'know, helping me with Gordon and Victor." Cas stuttered. "It's no problem, suga'. I like helping my bachelor in distress out." Benny winks at him, causing Cas to blush and make note of being called /his/bachelor in distress and sugar. Benny never called anyone sugar.

"I do have one question though." Benny stated. "Why don't you stand up them?" Cas shrugs. "Last time I did I got a black eye, a bloody nose and this..." He trails off as he lifts his shirt up a bit to show Benny a scar, a permanent, long, ugly scar, that looked like something with a jagged edge was used to inflict pain on him, was on his hip. Benny's face turns into an angry snarl. 

"They did that to you!" He all but shouts. Cas nods. "Benny, please calm down." He tells him softly. "It's been dealt with." Benny frowns. "You're sure?" Cas nods again. "I'm sure." 

He pulls Cas into a hug. Cas was so surprised that he didn't actually hug back until nearly a minute later. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Cas murmurs. "I'd love to, but not tonight, suga'. Though I would like to take you out, on Friday maybe." Benny pulls back from the hug and he looks down at Cas, waiting for an answer. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'd love to."

______________________________________ 

Dean climbs out of the Impala, backpack in hand and Sam trailing behind him when he sees the door to the house is open. "Damn it." He mumbles. "Sammy go upstairs and get a bag ready for Uncle Bobby's house, then wait up there until I come get you." He orders as he walks through the open door. He watches as Sam climbs the stairs. 

Once he knows Sam's up there safely, Dean goes to the kitchen and there, sitting at the table, with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand, is John Winchester. "Dad." He calls out. "You aren't supposed to be here." John scoffs. "Is a man not allowed to see his own sons?" Dean scowls. "Not when you're drinking. You know that."

"Who says I've been drinking, boy?" John asks standing up angrily. "Dad, calm down." John scowls. "Don't tell me what to do." He marches towards Dean and pushes him against the wall. Pinning him there, he punches him in the face, causing Dean to feel woozy. 

"Dad stop!" Sam shrieks. "Leave Dean alone!" John was surprised as Sam's sudden outburst and that gave Dean time to push John off him, grab Sam and his bag that he left at the stairs, grab his car keys and drag Sam out to the car. Sam quickly gets into the passenger seat and Dean in the driver seat. He pulls away from the house. 

Once they're at Bobby's, they knock on his door. Bobby opens the door. "Hey boys." He greets as happy as Bobby can get before looking at the bruise forming around Dean's eye. "What happened to you?" Dean shrugs but Sam bellows "Dad's home."

"Your daddy's home?!" He asked incredulously. "When? Get in here, now!" Bobby turns away from the door and leads the two boys inside, Sam closes the door. "You boys are staying here tonight." Bobby demands. "Thank you, Uncle Bobby." Sam thanks gratefully. "Now, you boys tell me what happened." 

Bobby sits them down at the table in his kitchen. He gives Dean an ice pack to put on his eye as Sam explains what happened. "Dean, are you okay?" Bobby asks concerned. "Yeah Bobby, 'm fine." Bobby nods. "Do you two want dinner?" Sam smiles brightly at Bobby. "Yeah, please. I'm starving." "Me too." Dean adds.

"All I have is a casserole that Ellen brought over earlier. Hope that's okay." Sam and Dean nod. "Perfect." Dean tells him, grateful for their uncle.

"How's school going for you boys?" Bobby asked as he gives the boys their portion of the casserole. He had always been interested in how the boy's school lives. Sam goes on a rant about school and how much he loves it. "And I joined the theatre club! I made friends Bobby. They're so nice! And we're all in the school play together. Even Dean!" 

Bobby raises a brow. "You're in the school play?" He asks disbelief evident in his voice. "He's one of the leads Bobby! He's going to play the Beast in Beauty and the Beast! That's the show we're doing! I'm playing Chip!" Bobby turns and smiles at Sam but then goes back to Dean. "You're in a school play and you're the lead?" Dean shrugs. "It's not like I want to do it. Mr Watson caught me "vandalising" a table." 

Bobby narrows his eyes. "This is because of your stupid friends, isn't it? Victor and Gordon. Those boys are bad news, Dean. The sooner you realize that the better. Their daddies were the same way." He huffs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

________________________________________  
Earlier  
________________________________________

On Wednesday, Benny had come to school with a bruise on his face and he winced whenever he moved his hand a certain. The day before he was fine, he had come to school, went through his day like normal. He met Cas at his locker, kissed him on the cheek and they talked about Friday then Cas had seen Gordon, Victor and Dean. Dean had a black eye, it wasn't the first time either. When Benny saw them he looked pissed but Cas brushed it off, he didn't think he'd do anything.

But he was very wrong, Gordon now has limp and Victor's arm is in a sling. Dean has his black eye from the day before. Whenever Cas asked about his hand Benny had just brushed it off, told him not to worry, he was fine. 

It didn't take long for Cas to put two and two together, but he didn't say anything. Well, not until they went to the auditorium for the theatre group. They had gone earlier than usual. There was only been Adam and Balthazar sitting near the front. Cas smiled as Benny took his hand in his one that didn't hurt and led him to seats that were in the middle.

There Cas had asked once again about his hand. Benny told him he was fine and that the concern was greatly appreciated. Then Cas asked if it had anything to do with what Gordon and Victor did to him. Benny had nodded and Cas all but threw himself at Benny, hugging him tightly. Benny pulled Cas into his lap, wincing slightly and kissed him. Benny kissed him! It was soft and sweet and made Cas feel warm inside. He reached for Benny's bad hand and kissed it gently. 

"Please, don't do that again. You could've gotten hurt, more than you already are." Cas pleaded as he sat back in his chair. "I'm fine Cas, even better now." He winked at Cas. "But I won't, I promise." Cas nodded and reached up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you, though. Tomorrow I'll bring in some aloe vera gel for your bruise." 

"Cassie, you never told me you had a boyfriend!" They both looked up as they heard Gabriel, Cas' cousin, from above them and surely there he was. "I... What?" Benny raised a brow as if asking who's this? "Oh, Benny this is my cousin Gabriel. He volunteers for theatre club, along with his friend Balthazar." He explained. "He's in college." 

Benny held a hand out to Gabe, who took it and shook. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Gabe nodded at Benny but didn't reply. "I'll see you later, pipsqueak." Gabe smirked as he walks away. Cas groans and rolls his eyes. Benny chuckled. "He's your cousin?" Cas nodded and the rest of the group walked in.

________________________________________  
Now  
________________________________________

Pamela splits everyone up into groups of twos or threes. Cas had been hoping he'd be put with Benny and Charlie, but no. "Castiel, come get your script and work on some lines with Dean." Benny gives him a small smile as he gets paired up with Meg. 

Cas stands up and makes his way down the steps of the auditorium when at the bottom he collects his script from Pamela. She points to where Dean is sitting and Cas goes over to him. 

________________________________________

"Can I sit?" Dean nearly misses the question. He had been lost in his head since he saw Cas in Benny’s lap, though he still wasn't sure why he felt jealous. He doesn't have the right. He looks up and... Oh look it's Cas. Dean nods and smiles at him, causing Cas to smile shyly back at him. He was wearing jeans, blue Converse and an oversized sweater and he looked adorable. Yeah, he said it, Cas looks adorable. It's no secret that Dean is bi.

"Is your eye okay?" Cas asks as he sits down. "It looks pretty nasty." His eyes widen. "The bruise! Not the actual eye itself!" Dean's smile only widens. "I know what you meant. Yeah, it's fine. I just can't wait for it to go away." He shrugs

"Have you tried any home remedies?" Cas asks him looking away. Dean shrugs again. "I put ice on it." The other boy looks up at him and Dean never noticed how blue his eyes are. "When I get bruises I use aloe vera. You'd have to use a gel that's pure aloe vera though. I have two bottles of it. I could give you one if you want. I have to bring one in any way. I've also heard vinegar helps too."

This is Cas. The person who Dean and his friends have been tormenting since freshman year, the person who they've given so many bruises he had to use home remedies to get rid of them... And here he is, offering to help Dean get rid of his bruise while also giving him a whole bottle of his aloe vera gel.

"I'm not sure." Cas shakes his head. "You can take it. I probably won't need it for a while. I still have a mostly full bottle at home." Dean felt a sting of pain inside him. He was the reason Cas had to use this aloe vera shit. "Okay, I'll take it." He offers Cas a smile and Cas nods and looks at the script in this hand. "Great, so where should we start?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

____________________________________  
Thursday morning  
________________________________________

Castiel always walked his usual route to school. He'd walk through the town. That involved going over the bridge (he definitely didn't freak out every time he looked at the river below), by the coffee shop he, Charlie, Gilda and Dorothy frequented. At the coffee shop, he'd wave in at the people who'd be on opening duty. Then he'd walk by all the other stores he'd never paid attention to, past the alley that led to a dead end, by the park and then there was the school.

His day started like it usually would. He woke up at six in the morning, he showered, got dressed, made his bed, grabbed the aloe vera gel, double checked his class timetable, checked the weather, texted Benny and his group chat with Charlie, Gilda and Dorothy to wish them a good morning, skipped breakfast, said goodbye to his mother because she was leaving for a business trip (again), grabbed his bag and left the house. The only thing that he did differently was put the aloe vera gel and put it in his backpack.

Cas walked over the bridge and didn't look down, walked by the coffee shop and waved in and walked by the million other stores. The only thing that changed was when he got to the alley that led to a dead end. He hated looking into it so he kept his head down. That's when he felt it, a tug at his backpack. The next thing he knew he was slammed against a wall in the dark alley.

All he could see was the evil smile and yellow teeth of a guy around his age, maybe two, three years older. "This him, boys?" Cas turned his head to see Gordon, Victor... And Azazel? They don't hang out, do they? All of them had smirks on their faces before Gordon spoke up. "Yeah, that's him." 

Yeah, Cas had always been afraid whenever he saw Gordon, Victor or Dean (well, he's not as afraid of Dean as he is of the other two), whether they were together or by themselves... But now, now he was terrified of this one individual plus all the fear he had of Gordon and Victor... And now Azazel.

"Let's get to know each other before we get started. I'm Alistair, these guys tell me your name is Castiel, after the angel no doubt." Cas let's out a whimper as he felt his bag get ripped off his back. "Are you scared?" Cas gulped loudly. "Answer me!" Alistair demanded. "Y-yes." He answers in a small voice." Alistair smirked. "I can't hear you, Castiel." 

"Yes." He repeated, louder this time. Alistair got closer, close enough he could feel his breath on his lips. "Good." He growled before Cas felt a sharp pain in his stomach, then his legs, then his face and finally he Alistair was no longer holding him up and he's on the ground. He heard "this is for what your dog from Louisiana did to us." Before everything went black.

_______________________________  
Now  
________________________________________

When Cas woke up he could hear a ringing in his ear. His head hurt like a bitch and he his body felt numb but in pain at the same time. He slowly crawled slowly towards the wall where he'd spotted his phone. He sat with his back pressed against the wall, realising his hair on the back of his head felt wet. He reached behind and felt it. Then he saw the blood on his hand. 

He reached for his phone and saw the time. It read 12:23. He'd estimated he'd been unconscious for nearly five hours. He checked his phone again and he saw ten missed calls from Queen of Moondoor (Charlie), six from Ben Ben (Benny), four from Moondoors fairy (Gilda) and four from Oz (Dorothy).

Then there were messages from Queen of Moondoor, Ben Ben, Moondoors fairy, Oz and Candy Man. He read all the messages, all of them asking if he was okay and where he went. There was only thirty minutes left of class, he'd usually make it to the school in ten minutes, but he expected a limp and sore limbs would slow him down so he estimated it would take twenty. Then he sent Charlie a message.  
________________________________________

To: Queen of Moondoor  
From: Blue Eyes

Meet me in the visitor's bathroom when class ends. I'll explain what happened. Bring first aid kit. Don't worry I'm fine.

____________________________________

Once the message was sent he finally pulls himself up from the ground, picks up his bag and made the journey that felt like it had taken an eternity but really only took twenty-five. He thanked whatever gods there are that there had been no one around.

Once at the school he went straight to the visitor's bathroom. He waited the five minutes left of class. He avoided looking into the mirror in the bathroom. Exactly one minute later Charlie came bursting into the bathroom, bag on her back and locked the door behind her. She took one look at him and her eyes widened. 

"What the hell happened to you, Cas?!" She asked, concern laced in her voice. He finally looked in the mirror, boy was he a sight to see. A swollen eye, a busted up lip, bloody nose, blood all over his face. There were probably plenty of bruises on his body.

He sat on the lid of the toilet and Charlie kneeled in front of him. "I got jumped." His voice cracks and then he breaks down. "It hurt so much, Charlie." He sobs and Charlie wipes his tears. "Oh, Cassie." She pulled him into a hug. "The first aid kit is in my bag. I'm going to clean you up and then I'll call Gabe, see if he can take you home, okay?" All he can do is nod his head.

____________________________________

Dean hadn't seen Gordon or Victor until third period and he hadn't seen Cas all day. He has a bad feeling about it. "Maybe it's just a coincidence." He whispers to himself. "He's fine, it's probably nothing." 

Dean could see the worry and all of Castiel's friend's faces. From what he heard (he didn't eavesdrop, at all... Okay maybe he did but can you blame him?) Cas had text his friends this morning and he didn't say anything about not going to school... But maybe he forgot, if he's sick he might've forgotten.

That's the hope he was clinging onto until he saw Charlie rush into the visitor's bathroom. "Maybe she just really has to go." He mumbles, trying to cling to a hope that Cas is okay. 

And it worked, sort of. Then at lunch, he saw a red stain on Victors shoes that looked a lot like blood... Then he saw it on Gordon's shoes. Oh God, what did they do to Cas?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short and thank you for all your lovely comments <3

Chapter six  
________________________________________  
Thursday after school  
________________________________________

 

"They did what to Cas?!" Benny stands up angrily, his chair to make a high-pitched screeching noise causing everyone in the coffee shop to look at the group of five sitting inside.

Benny, Charlie, Gilda, Dorothy and Sam had met in the coffee shop so Charlie could explain what has happened. They all had grim faces by the time she was finished. 

"Benny, sit down. You're causing a scene." Dorothy tells him softly. "Calm down. He'll be fine." Benny huffs as reaches down to grab his backpack and swings it over his shoulder. "I'm going to go see him." He informs them, mumbling "see you later" before he's out the door.

"Charlie, is he really okay?" Sam asks concerned. "I hope so." She feels Gilda take her hand into hers and squeeze it reassuringly. "He will be, he's strong. We'll be here for him if he needs us."

________________________________________

Once he got to Cas' house, Benny knocked on the door and Gabriel opened it. "You here to see Cas?" He questions and Benny nods. "He's upstairs but he might be asleep." Gabe informs him and steps back to let him in. "His room is the first door on the right."

Benny goes up the stairs and knocks on Cas' bedroom door before entering. Benny's face had been twisted angrily, but when he saw Cas his features softened and his heart broke for the other boy. One of his eyes was swollen shut, while the other was open. His face had a few bruises and there was a cut on his lip. 

"Hey there, Cas." Benny greets as he kneels by his bed. "Benny?" Cas questions quietly and he tries to sit up, but Benny stops him. "No, don't move Cas. I'll come up there." He climbs up onto the bed and lays down beside him. He gingerly wraps an arm around him protectively. "I'm so sorry, Cas."

"I want to kill them." Benny growls. Cas shakes his head. "No." He mutters weakly. "I won't, no more fights. I promise." Benny tells him and kisses the top of his head. "I promise." He repeats.

________________________________________

On Friday, news spread quickly of what happened to Cas. He had become the talk of the school and it pissed Dean off. Very much. It seems he wasn't the only pissed off. He had watched more than five people ask Cas' about what happened. 

Dean had approached Gordon and Victor about it that morning and was surprised to find Azazel still with them. They'd never spoken to Azazel before yesterday.

"What the hell, man?" Dean demanded when he saw them at their lockers. "Well good morning to you too. It is a wonderful morning, isn't it." Gordon replied cockily.  
"Why'd you do that to Cas?" Dean asked angrily. "We were just talking out the trash, Dean" Victor replies as if he was staying the obvious.

"Y'know what? No, you don't get to decide who's trash and who's not. Cas is not trash! He's kind and gentle. He's smart and generous. He knows how to forgive and he cares... About everyone. He's better than we will ever be!" He spat angrily.

Gordon narrows his eyes and lowers his voice. "Dean, I think you're forgetting who runs this school. Now here's the deal, Azazel is here with us now and he won't be bothering your precious Sammy anymore as long as Cas is our target and you stay with us. Okay?"

"What the hell you sick fuck?" Dean all but yells. "Deal or no deal Dean? Unless you want Sammy to end up like your precious Cassie." Dean huffs a breath. "You three are messed up, y'know that." 

"That means you are too, Dean. You're one of us." Victor cackles. "See you later, Winchester." Gordon, Victor and Azazel walk past him.

Oh, fuck what had he done?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat happy chapter, especially at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to apologise in advance if you think this chapter(and the last two chapters) have been terrible. I've been in a lot of pain the last two days but I promised a chapter everyday until Monday. Anyway, thank you for all your comments, they've distracted me from my pain <3

Chapter 7 

________________________________________  
Monday morning  
________________________________________

Benny picked Cas up to bring him to school. He held his hand as they walked into the school, told him everything would be okay. "If anyone gives you any shit today," he said, "Charlie, Gilda, Dorothy and I will give them Hell." If there was one thing he was thankful for it was his friends (and not having a concussion was good too). 

Benny offered to carry his books and bag for him, but Cas politely declined. He didn't want anyone giving special treatment. When Dorothy found them at Cas' locker she squealed and hugged him tightly. 

"We missed you, Cassie." Dorothy smiles. "I miss breathing." He manages out before she lets him go. "Right, sorry. Are you okay?" She asks before they're joined by Charlie and Gilda. 

"Hey, Cas." They both greet at the same time. "How you feeling?" Gilda questions. Cas shrugs. "I'm fine. Could we not talk about what happened please?" He asks before closing his locker. They all agreed.

"We have science now, right Cas?" Dorothy inquires. "Uh, yeah." Dorothy grins. "Let's go then." She waves at everyone before leading Cas to the lab they were in for the first period. 

"He's okay, right?" Charlie worries her lip while they watch the other two walk away. "Yeah." Benny reassures, before repeating "yeah" again unsure of who he was trying to reassure, Charlie or himself.

________________________________________  
After school in the auditorium  
________________________________________

Dean had walked into the auditorium with Sam, just a few steps behind Dorothy, Gilda, Charlie, Benny and Cas. Dean sat near the front of the auditorium and Sam sat with his new friends. 

A few minutes later Dean hears a bag drop and someone sit down. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Cas, causing him to smile. He turns to face him and his face drops when he sees the damage done to his face. Cas smiles sadly at him as he reaches into his backpack and takes out a small bottle.

"I brought you the aloe vera gel I told you about. Your eye looks like it's healing nicely." He hands Dean the bottle and he takes it gratefully. "Thanks, Cas, you didn't have to y'know." Cas shrugs. "I know but I wanted to."

Dean nods before reaching for his own backpack. "Do you want to run through some lines?" He asks. "Sure." Cas reaches into his backpack. "Where should we start?" He questions as he flicks through the script. "How about just before "Be Our Guest?" Dean suggests. "Okie dokie." Cas agrees.

________________________________________

The next few days went by with chagrin for Cas, sure Gordon and his gang of his rats (Cas is working on a name for them) have taunted him a bit (even Dean, that stung a little) and he was never alone but that was fine, but then on Wednesday when Benny brought Cas home they talked about anything and everything, when Cas noticed Gabe standing at the door of the house, waving Cas into the house. He looked like he was panicking.

"I should go," Cas kisses him softly, "I'll see you tomorrow." Benny nods. "Bright and early." Cas smiles at him as he climbs out of the truck, backpack in hand and gives him a small wave. 

Once he gets to the house, he realized Gabe not only looked panicked but frightened. "Oh good, Cas you're home. We need to talk, now." Gabe leads him inside and upstairs, not making a noise and it's was freaking Cas out. Gabe was never quiet, seeing him panicked made him panic. They go into Cas' room and Gabe sits down on the bed

"Gabe, what is it? You're freaking me out." Cas questions before sitting beside him. "My mom is coming over here." "Aunt Naomi? Why?" Gabe shakes his head. "I don't care, but she's bringing Zachariah."  
Gabe and his mom haven't been on speaking terms since she chose her job and Zachariah over her son. He had nowhere to go so Cas' parents, Chuck Shirley and Becky Novak, let him live with them. Chuck is on a book tour around America and Becky is on a business trip with the editing company she works for. 

"When?" Cas asks, not at all happy. "Friday until Monday. Cas, I don't want them here. It's the only place that feels like home. And what if they ask about what I do for a living? Mom and Zachariah will be their usual stuck-up selves." Gabe looked desperate. Cas pulls him into his arms. "It'll be okay, Gabe. Those assbutts will just have to deal with Mom, Dad and I." He reassures

_______________________________________

"You two are moving in with me." Bobby tells the boys over dinner that night. "What, really?" Sam looked ecstatic. "Really, Sam. I'm not letting you two go back home. Well, you're going to have to to get your stuff, but after that, you're not going back."

Bobby had pitched the idea to Dean the night before and he wasn't taking no for an answer. Bobby has been their father figure for years, Bobby is their family, Bobby had been the one to encourage them, help them with homework and any personal problems. He was the only person he trusted with Sammy and Dean was eternally grateful for him. 

"This is great! Right, Dean? Dean?"Sam looks across the table at his brother. "Yeah, it is, Sammy. It's great." Dean had been in his own world, thinking about how he and his friends taunted Cas. Sam turns back to Bobby and stands up, throwing his arms around the older man. "Thank you, Bobby." Bobby hugs him back. "It's okay, Sam. It's for the best." And he was right.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!

Chapter 8

________________________________________  
Thursday at lunch  
________________________________________

"I don't care what you think, Chandler is the best character." Charlie argues. "But Phoebe is funny on her own. Chandler just uses sarcasm." Benny states. "You're both wrong, Joey is the best character. But he and Chandler are friendship goals." Gilda added. "I like Rachel." Sam just says. "And I prefer Monica." Dorothy remarks.  
"What do you think Cas?" Charlie nudges him softly. "I'm sorry, what?" He asks looking up from his book. 

This conversation had been going on for the better part of twenty minutes. It started with an innocent game of 'which Friends character said this?' and then it transformed into an argument between the group of friends.

"Who's the best Friends character?" Dorothy questions him, raising a brow. "Oh, Chandler definitely." He answers. "Thank you, Cas!" Charlie raises her hand for a high-five but Cas looks back down at his book and continues to read. Benny rests his head on his shoulder. "What are you reading?" Cas nearly misses his question. "A book." Benny chuckled quietly. "No shit, Sherlock. What book is it?" Cas bookmarks his page and closes the book to show Benny the cover. "Simon Vs The Homo Sapiens Agenda." He reads aloud. "Cas, this your third time to read this book." Cas shrugs. "I relate to it a lot."

"Isn't that the book the movie Love, Simon is based on?" Sam questions. "You would be correct Samsquatch." Charlie replies. "I can't wait to go see that movie." Dorothy says. "Me toooooooooo." Gilda adds. "We all made plans to see it when I encouraged Charlie, Gilda, Dorothy and Benny to read the book. We're all going to see it in two weeks and you're welcome to join us."

Gilda scoffs playfully. "Encouraged! Cas, you forced us to read the book. You guys remember fourteen year old Cas? He was adorable." She teases. Dorothy nods. "Remember that hoodie he would wear and those glasses with the thick frames! I think there's a picture on my phone. Do you want to see?" She asks Sam who nods eagerly. 

Cas groans and holds his head in his hands, causing the group to laugh. "It's okay, Cassie. You're still adorable and we're just teasing." Charlie giggled. Cas chuckles and stands up. "I'm going to go before she breaks out the baby pictures." He stands up and grabs his leftovers and book. "I'll see you guys later." And with that, he's gone.

________________________________________

"There's something he's not telling us." Charlie states when Castiel is out of the cafeteria. Benny wasn't paying attention to the conversation as he looks around when he sees who he's looking for and they were walking out. "Perfect." He thinks to himself. "I'll be right back." Benny states as he stands up and jogs away.

Dorothy raises a brow, Gilda furrows her brows, Charlie stops mid-sentence and Sam asks "is usually like that?" Dorothy shakes her head. "He's never done that before." Sam nods and tries to change the subject. "Do you guys have any plans this weekend?"

Benny follows behind Dean until they're both back inside the school. When Dean walks past the janitors closet Benny gets an idea and looks around, making sure no one was in the halls. 

Dean was looking straight ahead when he feels a hand cover his mouth and he's being pulled into the dark janitors closet. His eyes widen and he gulps loudly when he sees who he thinks is Benny. "We need to talk, Dean." He mutters into the darkness. All Dean can do is nod.

________________________________________  
After school  
________________________________________

Cas was at Charlie's locker when he gets a message from Gabe.

________________________________________  
To: Blue Eyes  
From: Candy Man

Come to the parking lot now! It's important.  
________________________________________

Cas bids Charlie goodbye as he rushes down the stairs to the ground floor of the school and then out the main door when he sees them. Gabe and... And dad. He rushes down the steps leading up to the school and, when he reaches him, his father pulls him into a hug. 

"You're back early." He mumbles into his father's chest. "I know. I missed you so much." Cas pulls back when he remembers they're in school. "I'm glad you're back." Chuck nods. "It's good to be back." He looks at his son's black eye. "What happened to you?" He questions, clearly concerned. 

"Hello, Mr Shurley." Cas hears from behind him and he turns to see Charlie and Gilda. "Hello girls, how are you two?" Chuck replies. "We're great, thank you." Cas looks around the school campus when he makes eye contact with Victor. "Dad," he nudges him, "can we go now? Please?" Chuck nods. "Sure. I'll see you, girls, soon." Cas gives them a small wave before turning around and leading his dad and Gabe to Gabe's car.

________________________________________

Dean had been preoccupied all day since his conversation with Benny (well if you could call it a conversation. He didn't get to do much talking). The only thing that really stuck with him was his threat, "you hurt Cas and I will end you."

During dinner with Bobby Sam asked if he could go to the movies with his friends in two weeks. "Who are these friends?" Bobby asks as he takes a bite of his pasta. "Their names are Charlie, Gilda, Dorothy, Castiel and Benny."

"Wait, Castiel? Castiel Novak?" He questions. Sam nods. "You know him, Bobby?" Dean asks. "Yeah, know his mom and dad too. Nice people. How old are your friends? Castiel is a senior, right?" Sam nods. "They're all eighteen except Cas and Charlie are seventeen." Bobby thinks for a minute. "You can go, but only if Dean goes too." Sam shrugs and Dean's jaw drops. "Okay, no big deal. You do know Cas already." Dean nods. "Yeah. I do."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things: sorry for all the time skips  
> And sorry this chapter isn't great.

Chapter 9  
________________________________________  
Saturday afternoon  
________________________________________

Cas was sat at his favourite table at his favourite coffee shop and drinking his favourite drink (tea with two sugar and a drop of milk). Originally he had invited Benny out to get coffee but he said he had to show around his old friend, Andrea, around town. Then he asked Charlie but she and Gilda were going out, Dorothy was going to her Mom's for the weekend and he didn't have Sam's number. Now he was in the middle of reading Simon Vs The Homo Sapiens Agenda when he heard the screech of a chair being pulled away from a dragged across the floor. He wasn't  
bothered to look up, thinking nothing of it. He did look up, though, when he heard the words "Hey Cas" fall from someone's lips. To his surprise, he looked up and saw Dean sitting down across from him. He had earphones sneaking out from his pocket.

Cas marked his page with his bookmark and closes it. "Hello, Dean. How are you?" Dean shrugs. "I'm fine, how are you?" That was a good question. He was happy Aunt Naomi had cancelled her visit and his parents were together for the first time in months. He was disappointed his friends were all busy. "I'm okay." Dean nods. "What're you reading?" Cas smiles, "Simon Vs The Homo Sapiens Agenda. What were you listening to?" 

There was a sparkle in Dean's eye when he started talking about all the bands he likes, then he moved onto his car that he called 'Baby.' Cas smiled as he listened intently to the other boy. After a few minutes, he stopped.

Cas furrows his brows and Dean smiles sheepishly at him. "Sorry." Cas frowns. "For what?" Dean shrugs. "I rambled and you probably don't care." Cas' frown deepens. "No, continue. I'm interested. Does your car still use cassette tapes?"

______________________________________

Dean watches Cas intently as he went from talking about books, then to Sherlock and Friends, then to bees (which Dean secretly thought was adorable) and finally to weird facts that he knew. Dean could listen to Cas all day.

"A male cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft." Dean snorts. "Y'know, you are something else, Cas." Cas nods. "I know, I'm weird." Dean frowns. "You're not wei..." Cas cuts him off. "Yes, I am. Now hush and drink your coffee."

Dean takes a sip and smirks around the cup as he finishes his coffee. "You want another?" He asks nodding towards Cas's empty cup. "If you wouldn't mind." He reaches into the pocket of his hoodie but Dean stops him. "It's on me, buddy." "Dean, you can't." Dean shakes his head. "Tea?" Cas nods. "Dean, take the money." He demands as he holds out ten dollars. "Too late Cas, I'm gone."

When he returns, Dean can't help but smile because Cas was smiling and looking at his phone. He looks absolutely perfect when he smiles. Dean sets both cups on the table. "What're you smiling at?" He asks as he sits down. Cas's smile and turns his phone towards Dean. "Charlie sent me a picture of a bee."

______________________________________  
A two weeks later  
______________________________________

Dean and Cas grow closer over the next couple weeks. They meet at the coffee shop every Saturday afternoon and talk about anything but school. Though Dean's friends left him alone and Cas had decided he wasn't going to take their shit next time.

One day when Cas was walking home from school, thinking about what had happened the previous Saturday, it hits him. He likes Dean... And it scares him. Cas knew he had to talk to Benny about it. He hoped Benny would take it well. He had a feeling that Benny liked Andrea and she liked him too. 

Benny texts him that Tuesday evening and asked if he could come over. Of course, Cas said yes. Once they were both in Cas's room Benny tells him he likes Andrea. 

"I know." Cas nods. "What do you mean you know?" Cas shrugs and chuckles. "You're not very good at hiding it. But it's okay. I think I like someone else too." Benny smiles at him. "So we're okay?" Cas nods. "We're cool. You wanna play some Fortnite?" Benny and Cas high-five. "Always."

______________________________________  
Another two weeks later  
______________________________________

The group finally went to see Love, Simon when Charlie says she's throwing a party, everyone was invited, including Dean (at Cas's request). Cas and Dean's bruises were finally gone. Sam and Dean were happily living with Bobby, Cas was happy at home with his parents and Gabe. Things between Cas and Benny weren't even weird and they were still best friends. Everything was good. 

When the movie finished, Gilda was crying, Charlie was "sweating through her eyes," and Dean swore he only had something in his eye causing the rest of the group to chuckle. They all decided to go to Pizza Hut for food. The path was only wide enough for two people to walk at a time, so everyone was walking in pairs. Benny had invited Andrea, so it was them two first, then Charlie and Gilda, Dorothy had invited Gadreel, a guy in her and Cas's science (who she swore was only a friend, but oh well), then Sam and Dean and finally, Cas. 

Cas was feeling like he was third-wheeling (technically ninth wheeling but whatever). He had his head down, looking very interested in the dirt when he felt someone nudge his shoulder. He looked up to see Dean, who was grinning down at him. 

"You alright?" Cas nods. "Yeah, fine. Just thinking." "What are you thinking about?" Cas shrugs. "Right now?" He thinks to himself. "Right now I'm thinking you have a gorgeous smile." but he replies with "Nothing important." 

Once inside the Pizza Hut, Dean takes a seat beside Cas, Charlie on the other side of him. They ordered three different fourteen-inch pizzas, Hawaiian, vegetarian and meat lovers. Cas was sent up to get them and Dean had insisted he'd help, so they both went up.

"I think my brother likes Cas." Sam blurts. Charlie nods. "I think Cas likes him too." Benny furrows his brows. "You think so?" Gilda nods frantically. "Duh. Look at them. Look at the way they're looking at each other." Benny hums. "You're right. But... Dean and his friends, the shit they did to Cas." Sam raises a brow. "What did Dean do to Cas?" Dorothy shakes her head. "That's a story for another time." Charlie smiles proudly when she says "Cas told me he's not going to take their shit anymore."

Cas smiles at the guy behind the counter. "Hey Castiel, long time no see." The boy around their age greets. "Hello, Alfie. How's the job going?" The boy, Alfie starts talking about his job and Cas smiles and nods. Dean can't help the surge of jealousy in him. 

"Oh right sorry, Cas introduce me to your boyfriend." Dean nearly chokes on his own spit. "My what?" Cas looks confused until Alfie nods towards Dean. "Oh." Cas says in realisation. "Alfie, this is my friend Dean. Dean this is Alfie, his parents are friends with mine." 

"It's nice to meet you, Dean." Alfie smiles at him. "You too, Alfie. We should probably go, Cas. The others are waiting." Dean needs to calm down with his jealousy. "You're right, I'll see you around Alfie." Cas grins at the other boy as he grabs two of the pizza boxes before Dean takes the third and then takes one from Cas, who rolls his eyes at him. "Yeah. See you around, Castiel." Cas gives him a small wave before Dean's leading him down to the table.

Charlie smirks as she sees them coming. "Okay, watch this." Dean and Cas place the boxes on the table and they sit down. "He's kinda cute, right Cas?" Charlie nods towards Alfie. Cas furrows his brows and Dean grits his teeth. "You mean Alfie? He is cute, but I wouldn't go out with him." Dean smiles to himself as he reaches for a slice of pizza. He takes a bite when he realizes that everyone was looking between him and Cas, who's too focused on blushing at whatever Charlie said. 

"What?" He asks with the food in his mouth. Cas chuckles at him. "Don't talk with your mouth full." Sam shakes his head. "It's nothing. And thank you, Cas. He needs to learn some manners." Sam teases and gives Cas a high-five. Dean swallows his food and raises a questioning brow to Sam. "Nothing." He repeats.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's fluff.... I think?

Chapter 10

________________________________________  
Thursday before the party  
________________________________________

Everything was going great for the past week. Everyone was looking forward to Charlie's party the day after. Charlie was going to his house after school to do homework together. Everything was okay.

That was until Cas had forgotten his history textbook and had to go to his locker. He has his locker open and went to grab it when he heard "Hey fag!" from behind him and (surprise surprise) it was Gordon, Victor and Dean. Cas huffs a sigh and rolls his eyes, spinning around to face them. "How original, calling the gay guy a fag. Do you write your own insults or do you just copy every other person calling gay people fags?" He hears a few snickers and then he's shoved.

"Shut your mouth, Novak." Gordon huffs. "So, it's true then. You don't come up with your own insults?" Cas rolls his eyes. "If you know what's good for you, Novak, you'd shut the fuck up." Victor hisses. "Did he tell you to say that?" He asks nodding towards Gordon, who shoves him, causing his locker to close. "Shut up or..." He trails off.

"Or what?" Cas raises a brow. "You gonna shove me again? Call me names, beat me up? Cut me again? Because I'm pretty sure I'm numb to it all now."

________________________________________

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Dean asks himself. "They cut him?" Gordon and Victor gape at him, while Dean's pretty impressed. Cas has never stood up to them in front of Dean before. He felt proud. 

Cas turns back to his locker opens before grabbing his textbook and closing the locker. "Now if you will excuse me, I've got a history class to get to." Cas steps around the three boys and makes his way back to class. 

Dean stares after him, a smug smile on his face. When Cas disappears from his view he turns to his friends. "Why are you so happy?" Gordon growls. "You should've seen your face." He lies quickly. "It was hilarious." 

________________________________________  
Friday, one hour before the party  
________________________________________

Dorothy was sitting on Cas's bed as he showed her different t-shirts, trying to find one she would deem suitable for the party. After going through Cas's wardrobe they ask Gabe if they can look through his wardrobe. 

"Ooh, Cassie's first party. You going to drink?" Cas rolls his eyes but before he can answer Dorothy says "yes." When they finish going through Gabe's wardrobe the finally decide on a worn ACDC t-shirt and jeans, with black Converse. 

At Twenty past nine the duo head downstairs and bid Cas's parents goodbye. "Have fun you two, don't get too drunk Cassie." Becky calls out to them as they head out the door. 

At Dorothy's car, she hands the keys to Cas. "You drive." Cas smiles as he gets into the car. "Can I ask you a question Cas?" He nods as he starts the car and drives toward Charlie's house. "Of course, go ahead." "What's the deal with you and Dean?"

Cas shrugs. "There is no deal. We're friends..." Dorothy raises a brow. "Do you like him? Like, like like him?" She looks over at him and he blushes before shrugging again. "That's a yes then?" Cas nods. "Yeah." Dorothy smiles at him. "He likes you too." She giggles as his eyes widen. "No, he doesn't. Are you sure? Did he tell you that?" He questions. "No, but I know he does."

The car goes silent until they arrive at Charlie's and from outside they could hear the music in the house. "Should I tell him?" Cas whispers softly. Dorothy nods. "Yeah, yeah you should." She starts to get out of the car. "You coming?" He bites his lip. "I'll follow you in a second.

________________________________________

Ten minutes later Cas meets Charlie, Gilda, Dorothy and Benny in her living room. Sam wasn't allowed to go because Charlie had said there was alcohol and a lot of people were drunk already. Someone had Charlie's karaoke machine out and they were singing 'Sex on Fire' by Kings of Leon. 

"You going to go up, Cas?" Charlie asks after a few minutes. "I don't know Charles." Next Benny says "come on, Cas. You could show these fuckers up any day." Then Gilda and Dorothy shout "yes" in unison and then they start to giggle. "Fine." Cas huffs. "I'll go pick you a song." Charlie squeals. "Go get a drink. I'll be right back." 

Cas does as he's told. He goes to the kitchen and grabs a can of coke. He opens the can when he feels someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and smiles when he sees Dean grinning at him. "Hey Cas, you look great." Cas internally squeals. "Thank you. You look great too." "You going to take a go at   
karaoke?" Cas nods. "Are you?" Dean's grin widens. "'Course I am." That's when Dorothy came out of nowhere and grabbed Cas's arm. 

"Cas, come on! It's your turn. You too Dean. Get your ass out there." Dorothy leads the two back to the living room and Charlie takes hold of Cas and brings him to the makeshift stage. "You ever hear Cassie sing?" Dorothy asks Dean as he sits next to her. Dean shakes his head and looks around, feeling eyes on him. Then noticing Benny's glaring at him. "Then you're in for a treat. Shhhh." She hushes when she realizes Cas has the microphone in hand and, surprising Dean, everyone goes quiet. He watches as Cas takes a deep breath and the music to 'Highway to Hell' by ACDC starts to play.

________________________________________

Cas absolutely kills it on stage. He leaves the microphone to the side and makes his way through the large crowd that suddenly appeared at the party. When he gets to his friends he throws his arms in the air. 

"I did it!" He yells over the crowd. Charlie smiles proudly at him and then turns to Dean. "It's your turn, lover boy." Dean raises a brow but nods. "Show me where this karaoke machine is, Red." Charlie smiles at the nickname. "Let's go." They both stand up and she leads Dean to the machine. 

Cas sits where Dean was before him and when Charlie returns the music to 'Eye of the Tiger' by Survivor starts up and Dean starts to sing and he's amazing. Cas runs a hand through his hair and grins up toward the stage. 

When Dean finishes he comes back to the group. "You guys want anything to drink?" He asks. Charlie, Gilda and Dorothy nod. "Another can of this." Charlie holds up a can that Cas can't make out. "I'll go too." He stands up. "I need another Coke." Dean smiles as they both make their way through the crowd, trying to lose each other.

Charlie turns to Benny. "What's wrong with you?" She frowns. "I can't believe Cas is friends with that guy." He hisses. "Does he not remember what he did to him?" Gilda shakes her head. "If he can forgive him, you should too. Now lighten up."

Dean and Cas return and sit close to each other on the couch, talking about anything and everything. The everyone else in the group watches the two with big smiles on their faces, well everyone but Benny. "I'm going to go get some air." He huffs as he stands up and walks out the door. 

After a (very) bad rendition of 'Friday I'm in love' by The Cure from Crowley, Charlie decides it's time for duets. She makes her way to the stage and announces who the first couple up are.

"First up are..." Her eyes widen in fake surprise. "Dean and Cas. Come up here guys." Cas glares at Dorothy who has a big grin on her face. "I'm not drunk enough for this shit." Cas announces, surprising the group when he swore. "You're not drunk, Cassie." Cas nods. "That's the point." Dean smirks as he stands up, stumbling slightly because he was slightly tipsy at this point. "Come on, Cas. I'll go easy on ya up there." He winks at him and holds a hand out to him. Cas wraps his hand around his wrist. "You're on Winchester."

Dean leads Cas up to the stage. "What song are we doing?" He asks Charlie. "Don't go Breaking my Heart by Elton John and Kiki Dee." She smirks. "Have fun."

And boy, did they have fun. It was the most fun Cas had had in ages. Everyone, including those two, were dancing and Cas was mirroring Dean's grin all through the song. Even when Benny returned he was smiling at the two.

When they got off stage Cas had asked Dean if he could talk to him. "Yeah, just let me just get another drink." "I'll wait for you where we were sitting." And wait he did... Cas had waited for thirty minutes until he decided to give up. He went into the kitchen to get another drink and someone threw up on him. 

He found Charlie and had asked her if she still had his Beatles t-shirt from the last time he stayed the night. She nodded and said it was in her room, she left it on the bed just in case he didn't have anything to wear.

He walked up the stairs and found his way through the people who were everywhere (he didn't even know Charlie knew this many people). He opened the door and stepped inside. His jaw dropped when he saw who was on the bed. Dean has his arms around Lisa Braeden's waist and she was on his lap and they were making out... And it was her parent's room, not hers.

Lisa and Dean pull away from each other and Dean's eyes meet Cas's. "Sorry, wrong room." He quickly slams the door and turns to find Charlie's room. In there he quickly found the t-shirt and took off the one he was wearing. He threw it in the laundry basket before leaving the room and making his way back downstairs, trying to ignore the pain he felt when he saw Dean and Lisa. 

Cas goes to the kitchen and grabs another can of coke and quickly drinks it, before rejoining his friends, quickly noticing Charlie and Gilda were missing. "Ah, the famous Beatles t-shirt." Benny jokes and when Cas doesn't even smile back he furrows his brows. "Are you okay?" Cas shakes his head then nods. "I'm fine..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drunk Dean in this chapter

Chapter 11  
________________________________________  
At the party  
________________________________________

Cas had eventually started to socialize with other people he knew at the party. He talked to Kevin and Meg, got another Coke. It was another thirty minutes later when something grabbed his shoulder, startling him. He turned around to see someone he didn't know who looked his age, maybe a bit older. 

"Are you Cas?!" He shouts over the music and Cas nods. "I'm Inias, do you wanna dance?" Before Cas even gets time to answer he's being dragged into the living room and Inias is dancing with him. "What school are you in?" Cas asks loudly. "I'm a junior in college!" Cas bites his lip. "What about you?" Inias questions. "I'm a senior in high school." Inias nods. "Graduating soon then?" He asks smiling. Cas nods. "Yeah!" Inias grabs Cas's waist and pulls him closer. Cas nearly stops breathing. 

"Is this okay?" Inias whispers into his ear and Cas doesn't respond and then he feels Inias' lips on his own. Cas pushes him back after a second. "I should go." He walks away as quickly as possible, not even waiting for a reply.

Charlie finds him a while later. "You okay, Cas? You look a little pale." Cas nods. "Yeah, I'm fine." She raises a brow but doesn't press. "Dean's looking for you, but he's drunk as hell. He's in the living room sitting with Benny." Cas shouts "okay" and makes his way to the living room.

There, in the corner where they all sat, was Dean and Benny. Benny looked slightly bewildered and Dean was drunkenly laughing. When Benny sees Cas coming he stands up and grabs his arm lightly, pulling him towards Dean. 

"Thank God you're here, I think someone should get him home." Cas pulls out his phone and checks the time. 12:46 AM. "I'll take him home." Benny furrows his brows. "You don't have a car." Cas nods. "I know but I'm assuming he drove, I'll take him home with his car." Cas turns to move but Benny grabs his arm again. "You sure?" Cas nods. "I'll be fine." 

Cas gulps loudly as he makes his way toward Dean, swallowing his pain he stands above Dean. "I think it's time to go, Dean." Dean stands quickly. "Cas!" He stumbles slightly. "I was looking for you." Cas shakes his head and steadies him. "Dean where are your keys? I'll bring you home." Dean shakes his head. "Cas, I'm not going home."

"Come on Dean. Give me your keys, Dean." Dean huffs and reaches into his pocket and hands them over reluctantly.  
"You better take care of Baby." He grumbles and Cas hooks his arm around his waist and helps him out to the car. He unlocks it before making his way to the passenger side with Dean and helping him in. Once Cas gets to the driver side and gets in Dean starts giggling.

"What?" Cas furrows his brows and starts the car. "Dean, what?" He asks again, causing Dean to giggle more. "You're pretty." He laughs loudly. "I'm... What?" Dean turns his head to look at Cas. "You're even prettier when you're confused." Cas starts driving. "Dean, you're drunk." "I amn't drunk." He slurs. "You're drunkunk."

The car goes quiet for a while. Throughout the drive, Cas glances at Dean every now and then. "You're adorable." Dean drunkenly states. "And hot. I was so turned on when you stood up to Gordy and Vic. I wanted to kiss you so bad." He starts to giggle again. "Oh God, Dean. You're hammered." "No, I'm not." He protests. "You look so cute in your big hoodies and sweaters and your... Your knowledge of bees. Buzz buzz, Cassie... Buzz buzz." Cas shakes his head but smiles to himself. "You're going to be so hungover tomorrow." 

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, Cas?" Dean asks while Cas rolls his eyes. "Dean, you're drunk." He remarks. "Drunk on you." Dean sighs happily and the car goes quiet. "Cas, it's my fault Gordon and Victor won't leave you alone." Dean's happy time is gone and he's frowning. "Dean, no it's not." He nods frantically. "It is! It is! I made a deal with them! They said they'd tell Azazel to leave Sam Bam alone as long as they can still pick on you! Cas, I'm sorry! We've been picking on you for years, but... But you're still so nice to me." Dean abruptly burst into tears. "I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry. It was me who told Gordon you were gay too and that's how the school found out. Oh God, I'm such an idiot."

Dean was full on sobbing now, he had his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. Cas stares at the road, his own eyes tearing up as he mutters "to think I was going to call you a happy drunk." He laughs humourlessly to himself.

After ten minutes of Dean sobbing and Cas trying not to cry they eventually turn into Bobby's house. Cas remembered Dean had mentioned he was staying with the man. Cas nudges Dean, who looks up. "We're here, Dean." Dean nods and Cas gets out of the car, going over to Dean's side, opening the door and helping him out.

Cas supports Dean's weight all the way to the door, having trouble knocking on it with Dean leaning on him. Bobby eventually opens the door, raising a brow at the sight of the pair and Dean sobs loudly.

"It's nice to see you again, Bobby." Cas says as he helps carry Dean inside. "You too, Castiel." Cas gives him a small smile. "You aren't drunk, are you?" He asks. Cas shakes his head. "No, I'm not. Do you want me to help him to his room." Bobby nods. "If you wouldn't mind, it's just through there." He points to a door and Cas leads Dean to the room, laying him softly on the bed, taking off his shoes and helping him under the covers.

Just as Cas is about to leave the room he hears "Cas" whispered loudly into the room. "Yes, Dean?" Dean pauses. "Can you tell me something about bees?" Cas smiles and wipes his eyes. "A honeybee can lift three hundred times its own weight." Next thing Cas hears is giggling then soft snores.

"You may want to leave a trash can or something in case he throws up." Cas tells Bobby when he meets him in the kitchen. "And something that will soothe his hangover tomorrow." Bobby nods. "I will. You want to stay here the night, boy? It's nearly two in the morning." Cas shakes his head. "I should be getting home now, sir." Bobby rolls his eyes. "It's not sir, it's just Bobby. Are you sure?" Cas nods. "I'll be fine." Bobby picks up keys from the counter and throws them to Cas. "You can take my Chevelle. Bring it back tomorrow and I'll have Dean drive you back if he's feeling okay." Cas smiles sadly at the older man. "Thanks, Bobby." "Don't mention it, kid." 

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Bobby nods and walks Cas out. "Wait, Castiel." He calls before Cas can leave. "Are you okay?" Cas shrugs. "I will be." And with that and another sad smile, he's off to the Chevelle and climbing in. He waves at Bobby before pulling out of the man's driveway and starting his drive home. 

About fifteen minutes later, Cas has to pull in at the side of the road and he breaks down. He sobs loudly and rests his head against the steering wheel as he remembers the pain and ridicule he went through when the school found out he was gay... Just thinking of it now and knowing that Dean had somehow found out and told Gordon hurt even more. Cas eventually wipes his eyes and waits a few minutes before driving the rest of the way home, immediately going up to his room even though he saw Gabe in the living room.

A few minutes later after he was in his pyjamas and in bed he hears a knock at his door. "Cassie, are you okay?" Cas sighs to himself. "I'm fine Gabe, I'm tired though. I'll talk to you tomorrow." "Okay, goodnight, Cassie." 

Cas doesn't get a wink of sleep that night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of homophobia and angst here!

Chapter 12

________________________________________  
Saturday, around 12 pm  
________________________________________

Dean woke up with a terrible headache and a fuzzy memory of the night before. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, seeing a glass of water and a paracetamol. He quickly takes the medication and drinks the water, trying to remember what happened at the party. 

He checks his phone, wincing at the strong light. He saw he had six messages from an unknown number and one from... Lisa? He opened the messages from unknown first.

________________________________________  
To: Dean  
From: unknown number

01:23  
Hey Dean, it's Charlie. I was wondering if you saw Cas? I can't find him. (BTW I got your number from Sam)

01:41  
Hey Dean, Charlie again. Benny said he drove you home. If you're still with him could you ask if he's feeling okay? He looked pale earlier. Thank you.

01:48  
________________________________________  
File attached  
________________________________________  
Here's the video of you and Cas singing karaoke together. I thought you might want it :3

11:37  
Can you tell Cas to answer his phone? He hasn't been answering my calls. 

11:49  
I texted Gabe. He said he's fine, but a bit quiet. Do you know anything about it? 

11:53  
I'm not saying you had anything to do with it! Just asking if you know if something happened.  
________________________________________

Dean watched the video of him and Cas, hearing squealing from who he assumes is Charlie and Gilda in the background. He saves the video to his phone and Charlie's number before replying.

________________________________________

To: Charlie  
From: Dean

12:14  
Hey Charlie, thanks for the video. I was so drunk last night I actually don't know if something happened. I'll text him in a few minutes. Thanks for a great night :)  
________________________________________

Then he opened the message from Lisa, frowning as he reads it.

________________________________________  
To: Dean  
From: Lisa

I had a great time last time. Hope we do it again soon. X  
________________________________________

Dean looks down at his phone, confused and deciding not to reply, unsure if he wants to know what happened to her. Then he felt the sudden urge to throw up and noticing the trash by the bed. He doesn't get sick (thankfully). He gets out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen, stumbling slightly. 

He sees Bobby and Sam sitting at the kitchen table, Sam reading a book and Bobby reading the newspaper. Sam hears him and looks up. 

"Ah, he awakes. How was your night with /my/ friends?" He huffs. Dean shrugs. "I had a good night, there was karaoke." Dean sits down beside Sam and Bobby looks up. "Sam, can you go to your room?" Bobby asks, but it doesn't sound like a request. Sam nods and stands up, taking off to his room, his book in his hands.

"Thanks for the paracetamol, Bobby." Dean gives him a small smile. "I wasn't planning on giving you any until Castiel told me I should. You should really thank your friend, Dean. He walked you into the house and put you to bed." Bobby grunts. "If it had been just me I would've left you on the couch, with the state you came home in. I gave him the Chevelle to drive himself home. He's bringing it back today."

Dean furrows his brows. "What way was I when I came home?" He asks, confused. "Well firstly, you weren't able to walk without help and secondly you looked like you had been crying and Castiel looked like he was about to cry. So Dean, tell me what happened last night." He tells him calmly. Dean shakes his head. "I don't know Bobby. The last thing I remember is talking to Cas and then singing karaoke with him, next thing I know I wake up and I'm in my bed."

Bobby nods. "Well, you find out if you did something, boy, and you apologise. Castiel is a good kid." Dean smiles fondly. "I know he is." Bobby stands. "Good, now go take a shower and I'll make you breakfast. You stink."

So Dean does shower. And in there he thinks back to all the things he remembered from the night before. Then he wonders what he had done that upset Cas. 

Once he's out of the shower he texts Cas. But he keeps typing and deleting what he writes.

________________________________________  
To: Cassie

From: Dean

Hey Cas. I was wondering if we're still on for coffee today? I'm not capable of driving but I'll ask if Bobby can drive me. And Charlie wants me to tell you to answer your phone. Thanks Cas!  
________________________________________

________________________________________  
Three PM  
________________________________________

Dean doesn't get a reply from Cas so he just assumes that they're still on. Bobby drives him into town in the Impala and drops at the coffee shop, promising he'll leave the Impala at Cas's house. 

Sure enough, when Dean goes into the coffee shop Cas is sitting at their usual table, but instead of reading, he was writing. He has two cups on the table he was sitting at. Dean makes his way to the and plops himself down on one. Cas looks up, startled.

"Heya Cas." Dean greets with a smile. "Did you get my message?" Cas nods and looks back down to what he was writing. "Why didn't you reply? Charlie said you weren't answering your phone either. And Bobby said you looked like you were about to cry. Did I say something, Cas? Because if I did, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry, Cas." 

Cas shakes his head. "I should probably go." He starts putting his notebook and pens into his bag and stands up. Just before he can walk away Dean grabs his arms lightly. "Cas, please don't go. Just tell me what I did and I'll make it up to you. I promise." Cas tries to pull his arm away. "Or what? You're going to make another deal Alistair... Or are you going to tell Gordon that I fucked nearly every guy in our year. Or maybe the school?"

Dean's jaw drops. "You know! Oh God Cas I'm so sorry. I didn't think it was a big deal. At least not back then. Cas shakes his head. "You didn't think it was a big deal! It was a huge deal to me! I can't believe you did that, Dean. You have no idea how hard that year was for me. I had to move lockers four times because people kept vandalising mine, I couldn't walk through halls without getting called a 'fag' or a 'filthy cocksucker,' I was too afraid to go outside alone because I thought people would judge me or beat me or worse. The only thing that got me through that God damn year was my friends, Benny, Charlie, Dorothy and Gilda!" Cas takes a deep breath. "Gordon and Victor have done some shitty things to me, but this Dean, this hurt me more than they ever have."  
Cas steps back and yanks his arm out of Dean's hand. He steps back and mutters "I'll see you around, Dean." And walks out of the coffee shop.

Dean is frozen to the spot, then he realizes people are staring at him. He huffs a breath before walking out. Cas was hurt again. And it was Dean's fault again! "God fucking damn it." He mutters aloud. He walks with his head down and his hand in the pockets of his leather jacket.

He starts to walk in any direction when he walks into an alleyway. He was so frustrated and angry he just wanted to punch something, so Dean being Dean, punched the wall. He feels a slight bit better and punches it again and then once more. Then he feels something flowing down his knuckles. He looks down at his hand and sees they're all bloody.

"Son of a bitch!" He yells into the alleyway. He turns and is about to walk away when he something catches his eye. It was a reddish-brown stain, that looked an awful lot like... Blood. He kneels down by the stain. "Son of a bitch." He whispers. This must be where it happened. Where Cas got jumped. "Oh shit... Shit." There was a lot of blood. He jumps up, ignoring the pain in his hand and runs out of the alley. He takes a look around before knowing which direction to run in. Bobby had told him where Cas lives so Dean would know where to go get his car.

He runs in the direction of Cas's house. Once there he looks at the house. He sees a window open. The room was on the second floor and from where he was standing he could see straight into it. He could see a Beatles poster and a shelf of books. 

"That's got to be it." He mumbles to himself. Luckily for him, there was a tree and the roof of a garage he could use to climb in the window. But there was one problem, his hand. "Screw it." He mutters before going to the tree and starting to climb it, wincing every now and then. He eventually makes it to the garage roof and in the window. He pulls the window open more so he can squeeze in. 

Once inside he, accidentally, knocks over some things. He takes in everything in the room. From the posters on the wall and the books on the shelf to the CDs and the pictures on his desk. One was of him and Charlie, another of the whole group and Gabe last one who he guessed were his family. They looked content.

Dean sits on the bed for about five minutes before a very dishevelled Cas walks into the room, his hair wet and messy and his cheeks a light shade of red. He was wearing what looked like a Sherlock t-shirt and bee pyjama bottoms. He makes his way to his desk and picks up a book, barely even noticing Dean until he turns around and screeches.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" He asks quietly. "How did you even get in?" Dean offers him a smile. "I wanted to apologise, Cas. I was a dick and I'm sorry. I just wanted to explain myself." Cas glances down and notices his hand, approaching him quickly. "Dean, what happened?" He questions, concerned. His hand was covered in dry blood. "We have to clean it up, it could get infected!" He grabs the wrist of his uninjured arm and leads him to the bathroom, pushing the lid of the toilet down and gesturing for him to sit down. 

Dean sits as Cas rummages through a cabinet and pulls out a first aid kit. He kneels in front of him and takes his hand softly. "You were saying?" He asks uses a wet cloth to clean the excess blood. Dean gulps loudly. "I had heard you tell Charlie and I wasn't going to say anything. It wasn't my thing to tell." Cas cuts him off. "This may sting a little." Dean nods and winced as he uses another cloth, this time on the actual wound. "Then a rumour spread that my dad was hurting me and Sammy and I didn't know what to do. Gordon asked me if it was true and he was giving me this look of... Of disdain and it just came out." Dean winces again. 

"Sorry." Cas apologises. "Can I ask you a question?" Dean nods. "Were the rumours about your father true?" Dean bites his lip before answering. "Uh, yeah." He looks down ashamed. "And that's why you're living with Bobby?" He asks but it's not really a question. "Yeah." Dean responds quietly.

Next thing he knows Cas is wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a hug, while Dean buries his face into his neck. Cas smells of honey and lemon, and he just smells like Cas. "I'm sorry, Dean." He says softly. "Why are you sorry. I'm the asshole." Cas pulls back and shakes his head. "You're not an asshole Dean. You made a few mistakes, just like everyone else."

Without even thinking, Dean pulls Cas back into him and kisses him and to his surprise, Cas kisses back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there was no chapter yesterday. I had a terrible pain in my head and it had just been a bad day.
> 
> In other news, I’d like to dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine. So yeah. This chapter is for you ”Dean”

Chapter 13  
________________________________________  
Cas pulls back after about a minute and Dean chased his lips. "Dean," Cas mutters against his lips, pulling back and then Dean's pulling him back in. "Dean." He mumbles again. "I need to put a wrap your hand in a bandage." Dean shakes his head. "That can wait." Cas pulls away and kneels in front of him, starting to wrap the bandage around his hand. 

"I wanted to do that for a long time." Dean states. "I know." Cas replies, blushing. "What do you mean you know?" Cas gives him a shy smile. "You get very talkative while drunk. You said, I'm adorable and hot and I turned you on when I stuck up to “Gordy and Vic” and you wanted to kiss me." Dean grins at him. "Drunk Dean is fun, Dean." Cas shakes his head. "Drunk Dean is also depressing Dean. There I'm all finished."

Cas let's go of Dean's hand and looks up at him, his eyes are the bluest things that Dean has ever seen. Dean reaches out and cups his cheek. "Cas, I swear to whatever gods there are I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you. I mean it, you have no say in this." Dean leans in and presses a kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry."

Cas smiles up at as Dean runs a hand through his wet hair. "Do you remember what I told you before I left your room last night?" Dean shakes his head. "You told me to tell you something about bees and I told you honeybees can carry three hundred times their own weight." Dean hums as he starts to play with the short hairs on Cas's neck. 

"Of course you know that." He chuckles before pulling him into another kiss, soft and sweet. "Can I take you out tomorrow night?" Cas smiles but shakes his head. "Tomorrow's a school night." "And? You gotta be a little rebellious every now and then." Cas nods, grinning. "Okay. I'd like that." He replies as he slowly stands up, pulling Dean along with him as he leads him to his room. Dean lays on the bed as Cas sits down. 

"Will you read to me?" Cas raises a brow but agrees. "What should I read?" Dean shrugs. "Whatever's your favourite." Cas stands up and goes over to his shelf. He runs his finger along the spines of a couple books before plucking one from the shelf. He sits back down on the bed and Dean gestures for him to lay beside him, so he does. Dean wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer.

"'A Study in Scarlet' by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He reads aloud. "Is this that TV show? The one that's called Holmes?" Cas looks up at him. "You mean Sherlock?" He nods. "That's the one. So this is your favourite book?" Cas shrugs. "It's one of them." Dean nods. "Okay, get reading." Cas opens the book and begins to read from it. "In the year 1878, I took my degree of doctor of medicine of the University of London, and proceeded to Netley to go through the course prescribed for surgeons in the army."

________________________________________  
A few hours later  
________________________________________

Cas wakes to find someone poking his him. "Just give me five more minutes." He mumbles and moves around. "Cas." He hears a voice whisper. He shoots up from the bed and taking in the dark room. Then he feels an arm around his waist. "Hey, it's okay." The voice soothes. "It's just me." The voice gently pulls him back down. "Dean?" He calls out furrowing his brows. Then the memories of earlier come flooding back. 

"Yeah, it's me." Dean whispers in reply. "I'm sorry I fell asleep." Cas shakes his head. "It's okay. I did too." Dean pulls Cas closer to him and nuzzles his neck. "I should probably go." Cas pouts. "What time is it?" Dean feels around the bed for his phone and when he finds it he presses a button and looks at the phone. "11:59." Cas snuggles into him. "You could stay. Just text Bobby and let him know if you do."

"No, I'll go. I shall see you tomorrow around five?" Cas smiles into the darkness as they both sit up and Dean crawls off the bed. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, Dean. Text me when you get home." Cas suddenly feels Dean's lips against his. "Bye, Cas." "Bye, Dean." And with that Dean climbs out the window and soon after he hears the purr of the Impala. 

Cas lays back on the bed, smiling like an idiot. He breathes out a sigh of content and remembers everything that happened earlier in the evening. He soon falls back to sleep with a smile on his face. 

________________________________________  
The next morning  
________________________________________

At the breakfast table the next morning, Becky grins at Cas. "So Cassie, you got any plans for today?" She asks when everyone (except Gabe because he had a late night last night) is sitting at the table and eating their pancakes. 

Cas shrugs in response but smiles shyly. "I got asked to go out on a date." Becky squeals. "By the boy that was in your bed last night?" She asks excitedly. "You had a boy in your bed?!" Chuck furrows his brows. "Moooom." Cas whines. "Well, was it?" Cas blushes as he eats another pancake. "Yes." Becky squeals again. "My baby is growing up, going on dates and kissing boys." "You had a boy in your bed last night?" Chuck asks again, calmly this time. "He did! I saw them they were adorable! Oh, Chuck, you should've seen them. He was holding Cassie close to him! I'd never seen anything so cute!"

Chuck clears his throat. "Did you use a condom?" He asks sheepishly. Cas cringes internally. "Ew, dad! I didn't sleep with him! I read to him." He sighs and shakes his head. "But if you do, use a condom. I don't want either you getting pregnant." Chuck jokes. "Dad, please stop. Can we talk about anything other than Dean and I?" 

That was the moment Gabe decided to walk in. "What about Dean and you?" He asks as he steals a pancake from Cas's plate. "They slept together last night!" Becky shouts happily. "You slept with Dean Winchester?!" "I did not sleep with Dean Winchester! Christ on a bike! I slept beside Dean Winchester. I'm going to go upstairs and call Charlie." He huffs as he stands up and brings his plate to the dishwasher. 

"What happened to you and Benny?" Gabe asks although he knows full well what happened with Benny. "Benny and I are no longer an ongoing concern." "You went out with Benny? How did I miss that?" Cas shakes his head at his mother. "Can I ask Charlie over, please?" Chuck nods. "Of course, that girl is a good influence on you." That causes both Gabe and Cas to snort a laugh. "Yeah, sure Dad. Whatever you say." Cas chuckles as he leaves the kitchen. "Don't forget to clean your room!" Becky calls after him. "I won't!" 

Once in his room, he looks around for his phone. After he finds it he sees a message from Dean.

________________________________________  
To: Cas  
From: Dean 

I'm home, just so you know <3  
________________________________________

Cas felt his stomach do flips, as he read that simple message. He replies with "ok <3" and then calls Charlie.

"What's up, blue eyes? Why wouldn't you answer your phone? Are you okay? Do I need to find a place to hide bodies? Because I've already found a place for Victor and Gordon." Cas chuckles at his best friend. "I have a date today." He hears Charlie squeal. "A date? With who? Is it Inias? That college guy you kissed?" Cas furrows his brows. "How do you know about that?" Charlie just chuckles. "I have my ways. Now spill the beans." Cas smiles as he answers. "I have a date with Dean."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff and more fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're may or may not be much chapters this week.
> 
> And here's another dedication: this chapter is for my ”Clarence” who doesn't actually read this but she's my unicorn and I love her.

Chapter 14

________________________________________  
Five PM  
________________________________________

It was exactly five when Dean showed up. He knocked on the door of Cas's house nervously as he shifts on his feet. He had texted Cas earlier that day to dress nice and then another that said: "not that you don't always dress nice."

A blonde woman shorter than him opened the door and squealed. "You must be Dean! Cas did pick a good looking fellow, didn't he? Speaking of, Cassie your Dean is here!" She calls out. "Come in, he'll be down in a second." She leads him into the kitchen. "I'm Becky, Cas's mom." She looked Dean up and down and squealed again. "You're adorable in your suit and your blue tie. And you brought him sunflowers. They're his favourite!" 

There was no doubt that Dean was slightly overwhelmed by this woman. 

About a minute later Charlie comes down the stairs, waving at Dean. "Your angel awaits." She teases and Dean steps into the Hall as Cas descends from the stairs and Dean's jaw dropped. Cas was wearing a white shirt and slacks, with dress shoes and a green tie. 

"You look... Wow." Dean compliments once he gains his composure. "You look wow too." Cas grins with a blush. "I brought you flowers." Dean says sheepishly as he holds out the bouquet of sunflowers. Cas's grin widens as he takes them. "Thank you, Dean." Cas grabs Dean's good hand and Becky takes the flowers from Cas. 

"I'll go put these in water. Now, you two. Shoo. Be home by eleven. Don't drink, smoke or do drugs." Becky all but pushes them out the door and Charlie wishes them luck. 

Dean leads Cas out to the car. He opens the passenger door for him and closes it once he's inside. "Such a gentleman." Cas teases when he gets into the driver's seat and starts the car. "I know." "Where are we going?" Dean grins. "That is a surprise."

________________________________________

About an hour later they get to their destination. It was a big hill on the outskirts of Lawrence. Dean sent Cas up ahead as he got something out of the trunk. 

At the top of the hill, it was dark but it wasn't too dark and Cas took in the view of the city below him. A few minutes later he hears Dean say "It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Cas nods as he turns around, seeing Dean had a blanket and a basket in his hands. "Are we having a picnic?" He asks as Dean spreads the blanket on the ground and pulls two plastic plates out of the basket. 

"Yeah, I brought things to make sandwiches and pie." He sits down on the blanket and gestures for Cas to sit beside him. Cas sits on the blanket and watches as Dean takes out an iPod and a small speaker. "Bobby got it for me." Dean states as he gestures towards the iPod. "He got Sammy one too." Dean smiles at Cas and turns on the iPod. "I made a playlist of songs that I thought you might like." He turns it towards Cas who's smiling like an idiot. "Take a look."

Cas takes the iPod and scrolls through the songs. "There's a lot of ACDC, Bon Jovi and Kansas here." He says as he looks up at the other boy, who's scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I really like them." Cas nods. "Thank you, Dean." Cas sighs contently as he gives him back the iPod. "I made another playlist too." Dean informs as he connects the iPod to the speaker and turns on the other playlist.

A song Cas recognizes as "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz plays and Dean starts to take the things for sandwiches out. "I brought honey. I thought you might like it because you like bees and stuff." Dean says nervously. "I do like honey." Cas smiles over at Dean and nudges his shoulder with his own. 

Once they made and eaten their sandwiches they lay back on the blanket and they watched the stars that were starting to shine. Well, Dean watched the stars, Cas was watching Dean. He let his hand reach for Dean's, taking it in his own and giving it a light squeeze. 

"They're beautiful." Dean states with a loving smile on his face. "Yeah, they are." Cas agrees, with his eyes still focused on Dean's face. "You're not even looking at them." "I know, I'm looking at something even more beautiful." Cas chuckles as he sees a light blush on Dean's cheeks. 

They lay there for a while longer before Dean's pulling Cas off the blanket, grinning. Cas furrows his brows as Dean wraps his arms around his waist. "Dance with me." Is all he whispers. Cas wraps his arms around the back of his neck and smiles as the song "Dream a Little Dream Of Me" by Mama Cass plays and they're both whispering the words to each other.

________________________________________

They stay dancing together for a while longer when out of nowhere it starts to rain. They both rush to get the blanket and other things and then they race to the car. Cas won the race and Dean had claimed he let him win. When they're both sitting in the front seats they begin to laugh and then next thing they know, Dean's lips are on Cas's and they're having a make-out session.

They both pull apart after a while for air, Cas's hand running through Dean's wet hair. "Cas..." Dean pauses. "Will you be my boyfriend?" Cas chuckles and nods. "Yeah, yeah I will." And then they're kissing again and for the first time ever, they both feel complete, their imperfect souls perfect together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny's kind of an ass... Sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to you guys, the readers because I wouldn't be here without you <3

Chapter 15

________________________________________  
Monday  
________________________________________

Monday had been a shit day... And then Cas punched Gordon... And then it got worse again.

Cas had been happy going to school, smiling as he listened to the playlist Dean made him and Cas made him send to him the night bro. Then he told Charlie, Gilda, Dorothy and Benny about Dean. They all squealed and were happy, well except Benny. He grunted and said something about having to get to class before walking away, that put a damper on Cas's mood until Sam ran up and hugged him before saying "hello future brother-in-law" and laughing, causing the remaining friends to laugh too.

At lunch, there was a cloud of tension among the friends. Benny wouldn't sit beside Cas, let alone speak or even look at him and it pissed him off. Usually, the seating arrangement at the roundtable they'd sit at it would go Benny, Cas, Charlie, Gilda, Dorothy, Sam and now Andrea (who was on the other side of Benny). But today they sat as Sam, Cas, Charlie, Gilda, Benny, Andrea and Dorothy. 

Eventually, when Benny did talk to him it was when Cas got a text on his phone. Cas had opened it and replied before smiling at a joke Dean had sent him.

________________________________________  
To: Cassie <3  
From: Dean Bean <3

Hey Cas, what's the difference between snowmen and snowwomen?"  
________________________________________

________________________________________  
To: Dean Bean <3  
From: Cassie <3

I don't know Dean, what is the difference between snow men and snowwomen?  
________________________________________

________________________________________  
To: Cassie <3  
From: Dean Bean <3

Snowballs :D  
________________________________________

Cas had snorted at the play on words, causing everyone at the table to look at him. "Sorry." He apologizes and turns around when he feels eyes on him. His eyes meet Dean's, who's beaming at Cas, causing Cas to smile brightly back. 

"Was that your 'boyfriend?'" Benny sneers, making Cas turn around to face him. He watches as Andrea elbows him. "Benny." She hisses scoldingly. "Yes, it was my boyfriend." Cas replies calmly and finishes his lunch. "I don't know what you see in him." Cas shrugs, choosing to ignore him. Benny rolls his eyes. "And now you're going to ignore me. What are you, five?" Cas felt the tension growing by the second. "Well aren't you the one who told me to ignore people who are assbutts?" That shut him up. Neither Cas nor Benny spoke for the rest of lunch. Cas focused on staring at the table, while Benny looked anywhere but Cas.

Cas didn't see Benny until theatre where they started learning the songs. Cas never actually realized how much he related to the script until he read it. He couldn't wait to go to college, he's been praying to whatever gods there are that he'd get accepted to his dream college in California. 

"Hey, Clarence!" He hears from behind him. "Hello, Meg." Cas greets. "Do you want to run some lines before we start?" He shrugs. "Okay." Usually, he'd wait for Dean but he wasn't there, which Cas found rather odd. 

So he and Meg ran through some lines and Cas found himself getting to know the other girl as they joked throughout the session. It's not that they weren't friends, they just weren't close, acquaintances you could say. Cas always did enjoy Meg's company though. But he still didn't know why she called him Clarence. 

________________________________________

Cas was at his locker (as usual) when it happened. All it was was a light push but Cas was sick of it. "Fuck off, Gordon." Cas hisses and busies himself at his locker, putting books he didn't need away. "Or what?" He hears Gordon's smug reply. "Just, go away." He feels Gordon push him again, this time making Cas hit his forehead on the locker beside his. He turns his head around. "Holy shit, do you ever fucking stop?" 

Gordon laughs as Cas holds his forehead. "You've got some mouth on you now that you and Dean have become friends." Victor states. "I preferred you when you were quiet." Gordon nods in agreement. "Me too. Maybe we can fix that. Dean really has corrupted you." "Leave Dean out of this." Cas growls. "Or what?" Gordon has Cas pinned to his locker then the next thing Cas knows he has wriggled free from Gordon grip and Gordon is holding his nose in pain. "What the fuck, Novak?!" Cas's eyes widen. "Oh my God! Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"Why the fuck are you apologizing." He thinks to himself. "Fuck you, Novak." Gordon growls and lets go of his nose. Cas sees it's bleeding. "Come on Vic, let's go." Cas can't help but feel bad as he watches the two walk away. It was the first time he ever punched someone before. And the first time he does he does it without realizing what he did and then he fucking apologizes even though the person he did it to never apologized to him for hurting him.

________________________________________

By the time Cas got home had started to rain. When he opened the front door to his house he heard Naomi's voice in the kitchen. She was yelling and that was never a good thing. "How can you raise that thing in your house, Chuck?" Cas closes the door quietly and stands outside the kitchen.

"And with my son in the house! He's an abomination! He's a bad influence on my son!" He hears Gabe scoff. "The only bad influence on me is you!" He bellowed. "Castiel is our son, Naomi. We will love him and support him in whatever way we can. Like a real parent should. And we'll gladly do the same for Gabriel because he is our family and he's like a brother to Cas." Becky thundered. "Naomi, you should go." Chuck says calmly. "He is no nephew of mine." 

"And you're no aunt of mine." Cas speaks up from behind the door. Naomi's head whips around as she hears the voice. "You are going to burn in hell." She barks. "Well, I guess I'll see you there." Cas says nonchalantly. Naomi's jaw drops before Becky all but pushes her out the door. "Don't let the door hit ya where the Lord split ya!" Gabe shouts after her. 

"Cas, what happened to your forehead?" Chuck asks. Cas furrows his brows but then remembers what happened. "It's not important, Dad. I'm going to go upstairs." Chuck nods. "Dinner will be ready soon, Gabe made spaghetti."

In his room, Cas tried to busy himself to try to forget about what Naomi had said. He took out some homework and sat on his bed. He turned on the playlist Dean made him and hummed along to the songs he knew. A few minutes later there was a knock on Cas's bedroom door. "Come in!" He calls out as he puts down his English homework. The door opens and Becky steps through. "Cas honey, can I talk to you for a sec?" Cas nods as he moves his books to let his mother sit on his bed.

She sits beside him. "I just want you to know that none of what Naomi said is true. We love you. You are the best thing that has happened to your father and I. No matter what you do, no matter who you are we will always love and support you. You'll always be my baby boy. Okay?" Cas nods. "Okay, mom. I love you guys too." Becky pulls Cas into a hug. "We know."  
________________________________________

They had dinner, then they all watched an episode of Sherlock together in their pyjamas. It was around nine thirty when Cas was about to go upstairs and go to bed when there was a knock on the front door. 

"I'll get it!" He calls out. it was still raining, heavier now and there was a flash of lightning. He opens the door and he's surprised when he sees who's on the other side. He was bruised and bruised and looked like he was crying, though it could've just been the rain. 

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Cas asks concerned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the song is "All through the night" originally by Cindy Lauper but I love love love the Sleeping At Last cover and highly recommend it <3
> 
> And
> 
> Anyone who knows me knows that I apologise for everything even if I didn't do anything so I guess Cas's personality is slightly based on mine. Like I suffer from "canadianitis" (nudge nudge "Dean") and I once apologized to a table...

Chapter 16

________________________________________

Cas lightly pulls Dean inside the house. "Dean, come in here. It's freezing outside, and you're drenched. I'll take you upstairs and I'll get you some clothes, okay?" Dean nods in reply. "Cassie, who's at the door?" Becky calls out. "It's Dean! I'm going to take him upstairs!" 

Cas takes Dean's hand and leads him upstairs. "Are you okay, Dean?" Dean just shrugs in reply. "I'll go get you a towel and you can dry off. Then I'll get you clothes. You just sit on the bed. I'll be right back." Cas leaves the room and returns a minute later with a fluffy white towel and gives it to Dean. "Did you walk here?" Dean nods. Cas goes to his wardrobe and takes out an oversized t-shirt and his bee pyjama pants. "Here, put them on and then we'll talk. Okay? You can change in here or you can go to the bathroom."

Dean stands up before speaking softly. "I'll get changed in here." Cas nods and gives him a small, reassuring smile. "Okay, I'll turn around." Cas walks in the direction of the door. "Just tell me when to turn back around." About a two minutes later Dean said he was finished.

Once Dean was ready, Cas sat by his side and wiped a few stray tears. "Dean, can we talk now?" He asks hesitantly. Dean nods. "I had to go back to my old house because Sam left his favourite book there... I didn't think Dad would be there. He was... He just.." he takes a deep breath. "He was just looking at a picture of my mom, mumbling about how everyone left him, how he never got the life he wanted after she died in the fire. I approached him and he flipped out and started throwing punches, threw a glass of whiskey at me." Dean shakes his head and laughs humourlessly. "I think he feels he's the only one affected by her death, he thinks Sam and I didn't know her." Dean's laugh turns into loud sobs.

Cas takes him into his arms and holds him. "It's not fair, Cas. At least I got to know my mom, even just a little bit. Sam never got to know her." Cas shushes him softly. "I know Dean, it's not fair." Cas kisses the side of his forehead. "I've got you." "I've turned into such a horrible person without her." Cas pulls back and holds Dean's face in his hands. "Don't you dare say that again. You are perfect in every way possible, okay. You are amazing." Cas presses a kiss to his nose. "Gorgeous." His cheek. "Adorable." His forehead. "Kind." His chin. "Funny." Then his lips. "And most of all, you are strong."

Dean starts to shake his head but Cas kisses him once more. Cas makes sure he dries all his tears before laying him softly on the bed and putting the covers over him. "Tell me something good." Dean whispers. "I punched Gordon... and then apologised." Dean snorts a laugh. "You punched him... And then apologised?" Cas nods. "Wow, only you would do that Cas." Cas smiles at him. "I was proud but I felt really bad." Dean gives him a watery smile. "I'm proud of you."

Cas lays down beside him. "Will you sing to me, Cas?" He asks sleepily. Cas nods. "Okay. What will I sing?" "Anything..." Comes the soft response. Cas thinks for a second before finding a song in his head.

"All through the night, I'll be awake and I'll be with you.  
All through the night, this precious time, when time is new.  
All, all through the night today, knowing that we feel  
the same, without saying, the same without saying

We have no past we won't reach back,  
Keep with me forward all through the night  
and once we start a meter clicks,  
and it goes running all through the night.  
Until it ends, there is no end.

All through the night, a stray cat is crying, stray cat sings back.  
All through the night, they have forgotten what by they do lack.  
Under those white street lamps, there is a little chance they may see you, a chance they may see you.

We have no past, we won't reach back  
Keep with me forward all through the night,  
And once we start, the meter clicks,  
it goes running all through the night.

Until it ends there is no end, keep with me forward all through the night and once we start,  
the meter clicks, and goes running all through the night.  
Until it ends, there is no end, keep with me forward all through the night.  
Keep with me all through the night."

Cas hears soft snores and he wraps an arm around Dean's waist and mumbles a soft "I love you, Dean," before drifting off to sleep. 

________________________________________

The next morning Dean wakes to the smell of coffee. He opens his eyes and sure enough, there's coffee in a to-go cup and croissant on the bedside table. "That's breakfast." He hears a voice come from across the room. "We're running late so you can just have it on the way to school." He looks towards the sound and finds Cas dressed, trying to fix his hair and looking into the small mirror on his wardrobe door.

"Just face it, Cas. You're going to have messy sex hair for life." Dean teases from the bed. "I can at least try to fix it." Cas was too focused on trying to fix his hair he didn't even hear Dean get out of bed or come up behind him until Dean's arms were around his waist and pulling him close. "I like it, I think it's hot." Dean states, nuzzling into Cas's neck and breathing in the smell of honey and lemon. 

"Dean," Cas whines. "We need to get going." Dean shakes his head. "A few more minutes, Angel." He murmurs before he starts to kiss his neck lightly. "Dean." Cas protests before he's tilting his head to the side. "Angel?" He questions softly. "Yeah, you're my angel." Dean replies. "You're my angel."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. I've had a pretty shit day. 
> 
> In other news thanks ”dean” for helping me with one of the lines today. That was very much appreciated (they came up with the sentence after ”can we talk.” I just tweaked it slightly.

Chapter 17  
________________________________________

Dean and Cas walked to school hand in hand. Dean was drinking his coffee and eating his croissant as Cas talked about what Dean had missed in theatre after school when he noticed the dark bruise on Cas's forehead. 

"Meg was awesome at playing Gaston. She's really funny too..." "Cas," Dean cuts him off. "What happened to your forehead?" Cas looks away quickly, "I hit my head on the locker beside mine. It's no big deal." 

Dean stops in the middle of the path, causing Cas to stop too. "He hurt you again, didn't he?" Cas shakes his head. "Dean, it's fine. Just let it go. It already happened, you can't change it. So let's just go." Cas pleads. "Fine." Dean grumbles. 

The rest of the walk to school was quiet. When they arrived at school Cas pressed a kiss to Dean's chin and wished him a good day before they went their separate ways. Dean smiled after him before he got his books ready for class. 

________________________________________  
Lunch  
________________________________________

"Benjamin Lafitte, you get your ass back here." Cas shouted after the other boy, who was walking away from Cas for the third time that day. He finally caught up with him after a minute. He grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. 

"What is your problem?!" Cas inquires. "You, Cas! You, you're my problem!" Benny growls, pushing his hand off. "Me? What did I do?" Cas furrows his brows. "You and Dean, Cas. He's nothing but trouble! You could have any other guy you wanted, but you picked him." "Because I like him!" Cas protests. "And maybe I like trouble!" Benny shakes his head. "Cas, you cried when Gilda killed a bee because she thought it was a wasp. I don't think you can handle real trouble."

Cas sighs. "You don't get to dictate who I go out with, "Benny." He nods, "I know. I just... I care about you a lot and I don't want to see you get hurt." Cas nods in response. "I know, but did you think ignoring me was the best way to go?" Benny shakes his head. "Yeah, that wasn't my greatest idea." "No, it wasn't... So are we cool?" Benny smiles at Cas. "Yeah, we're cool." 

Cas chuckles. "Good... Should we awkward hug it out or is that too weird." Benny grins at Cas. "Nah, let's awkward hug it out." So they do awkward hug... And just like the name of the hug, it was awkward.

________________________________________  
Two months later,  
Saturday.  
________________________________________

 

Cas stared down at the letter in his hands. Somehow he forgot about this. It came the day before but his parents only remembered they had it that morning.  
He had his tea and Dean's coffee sitting on the table as he waited for the other boy's arrival. Cas rereads the letter for the hundredth time. 

"Hey, Cas." Cas looks up startled, having not heard Dean sit down. "Whacha got there?" He asks nodding toward the letter. "It's nothing. I... Uh...got you coffee, black right?" Dean grins at Cas. "Yeah, it is. Thank Angel." Cas shrugs, "Its ok." He replies. "Dean, can we talk?"

Dean's grin turns into a frown. "No, I love you, okay. I don't want to break up with you, Cas. I love you and I don't want to leave you. There that's that." Dean bites his lip as he waits for Cas's response.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas reaches out for Dean's hand. "I'm not breaking up with you either. I... Just, just read this." He gives Dean the letter and watches as he reads it.

"Cas, you got into the University of California? This is amazing! I'm so proud of you!" Dean smiles over at Cas before frowning again. "Why aren't you happy?" Cas shakes his head. "I don't want to go." Dean furrows his brows. "What? Why not?" Cas looks down at the table and mumbles "Because you won't be there."

"Cas, Angel, look at me." Dean reaches out and tilts Cas's head up. "Don't let something as small as me get in the way of something as big as your future. You're one of the smartest people I know, you deserve this. I am not worth it. And I promise I'll support you in any way I can."  
"You are not something small. You are worth everything, I love you so much. Where are you going to college." Dean shakes his head. "I'm not going to college." "Why not?" Dean shrugs, "Sam's the smart one. He wants to go to Stanford and that's not cheap, Cas." Cas nods. "I know but I could help you out. I could get a summer job and I can help you get tuition or maybe you could get a scholarship or something." "Cas..." "I don't mind helping out, Dean." "Cas, I don't want to go. I'll just stay here, help Bobby at the junkyard. While you go out there and you become a teacher or a surgeon or whatever you want to do." 

"Okay, you'll come visit right. And we won't break up, I love you too much." Dean nods, smiling at him. "Of course I'll come visit. I love you too Cas." Dean takes his hand and gives it a light squeeze. "Always."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated, I spent the weekend with my friends and family. So, yeah, sorry about that.
> 
> There are only about two or three chapters left, but I am currently working on a sequel and some fluffy oneshots! 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to those who have a crush on someone and are too afraid to say anything, I know how you feel.
> 
> Also this chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends and my "mom" <3

Chapter 18  
________________________________________  
Saturday evening  
________________________________________

Dean and Cas lay on Dean's bed together as they watched Sherlock on Dean's small-but-big-enough TV, Dean's arm wrapped around Cas's waist. 

"So is John gay for Sherlock?" Dean asks out of the blue. "I'd like to think so." Cas replies and snuggles into Dean's side. "So, you're what Charlie calls a stripper?" Cas cranes his neck to look at Dean. "a stripper?" He nods. "Dean, did you really just call me a stripper?" Dean purses his lips. "It did sound a bit odd." Cas chuckles at him. "Do you mean a shipper?" Dean's eyes widen. "I'm so sorry Cas. I... Holy shit. I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get to know the terms you and your friends use."  
Cas laughs loudly. "It's okay, Dean. It was funny, but you really need to get to know nerd terms."

When the episode finishes Cas sits up. "I should get going." "Cas, no. Don't go. Not yet." Dean whines as he pulls him back down and he lands on top of him. "Dean!" Cas yelps as he's pulled back. "Stay." Dean whispers softly. "Okay." Cas whispers back.

Dean's lips connect with Cas's and he pulls him closer. His arms snake around Cas's waist while Cas reaches over his shoulder and plays with the hair on the back of his neck. Cas breaks the kiss as he stares into Dean's eyes. Dean flips them around, his arms by Cas's head as he holds himself up. 

"You're so gorgeous." Dean states from above, causing Cas to blush. "Shut up." He responds. Dean shakes his head, smiling down at the other boy. "No, I won't. You're gorgeous, Cas." Cas smiles up at him. "I know you are but what am I?" Dean smirks. "Perfect." Cas rolls his eyes but is still smiling. "I thought I had you there." Dean plants a kiss on his nose. "Well, you didn't." 

________________________________________  
A few weeks later  
________________________________________

Dean hadn't seen Cas outside of school in a week. Well, that's a lie. He went to Cas's house after school on Wednesday but Cas has been freaking out over finals and the productions and graduation and had his nose stuck in his history textbook. 

"Angel, you've got to relax. You're stressing too much." Dean tells him on Saturday he finally got Cas out of his books. They were on Cas's bed, Dean laying down and Cas sitting

"I can't, Dean. I'm freaking out. I can't fail. And the play. I know my lines and I know the songs but what if I mess up. And then there's graduation, I can't believe we're graduating already... Then soon I'll be going to college." 

Cas continues to ramble until Dean cut him off with a soft kiss. "Cas, baby, you need to calm down. You're stressing yourself out over nothing. You are going to Ace the exam, you're going to be amazing as always on the play and you don't have to worry about graduation, okay?" Cas nods. "Okay." Dean smiles as he gestures Cas over to him. "Now, come here so we can cuddle, watch Sherlock and you can tell me about Sherlock and John being gay for each other."

And that's exactly what they did. Cas had fallen asleep, his head on Dean's chest and Dean's hand intertwined with Cas's. Dean whispers sweet nothings in Cas's ear as he slept. 

Cas awoke about an hour later. He smiles sleepily when he heard the things Dean was whispering gives his hand a light squeeze. "Look who decided to wake up." Dean teases and grins at him. "Sorry about that." Cas blushes slightly before trying to move, then Dean pulls him on top of him. "You are not going anywhere, Angel." Dean tells him and kisses him.

That one kiss led to the two being flipped around so Dean was on top, his hands by Cas's head and holding him up. "I love you so much, Cas." Dean mumbles against his lips. "I love you too." Cas breathes out heavily as Dean's lips trail up his jaw and then down to his neck, leaving a hickey. 

"Cas, honey, do you want anything from the st... Oh my God!" The two hadn't heard the bedroom door open or hear Becky come in until she spoke. Dean pulls away in surprise, both Cas and Dean's eyes widened. "Do either of you want anything from the store?" She asks softly. "No thank you, Mrs Novak." Dean answers nonchalantly. Cas just shakes his head as he goes fifty shades of red. "Okay, you kids have fun. Don't be too loud, Gabe is in his room."

Once she walks out Dean laughs loudly. "Your mom is really something else, y'know that." Cas nods slightly. "She's always been very supportive of who I am."  
Dean smiles and kisses Cas's forehead. "I imagine Charlie being just like your mom when she has kids." Dean states causing Cas to smile fondly. "Yeah, yeah she would."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may hate me a smidge this chapter...

Chapter 19  
________________________________________  
Monday  
________________________________________

Dean held Cas's hand as they walk through the halls at school. Dean smirks when he saw Gordon and Victor raising a brow, Azazel with them and in Dean's place. They had left Cas alone since he punched them and Dean was still insanely proud of him. 

Dean sat with Cas and his friends at lunch and they often held hands under the table. Everyone said they were adorable together. Cas had tried to cover his neck because of the hickey Dean gave him but Dean had insisted that he show it off and then no one would mess with him.

At lunch that day, Dean turns to Cas with his mouth full. "Can I haff a kiff, Caf?" He asks, the food muddling his words. Cas rolls his eyes but beams at him. "I'll give you a kiss when you swallow your food." He replies. It went on like that for a while, Dean asking for a "kiff" and Cas refusing.

"Come on Caf, giff me a kiff." Cas tilts his head slightly. "I'll kiss you when you swallow." Dean swallows instantly before whispering in Cas's ear "oh, I can swallow" and then starts laughing, throwing his head back. "Dean!" Cas shrieks slightly horrified. 

Everyone else at the table turns to look at the two, one drunk with laughter, the other with wide eyes. Charlie raises a questioning brow and Gilda asks what's funny. Cas blushes as he looks away. "I will be right back." Dean states before kissing Cas's cheek, whispering "have fun" teasingly in his ear and standing up, hearing a faint "what was that about" as he walked away.

Dean heads to the vending machine in the cafeteria and is about to grab a Coke for him and Cas when someone grabs his arm and pulls him against them. "Hi, Dean." A sickeningly sweet voice comes from behind him. Dean rapidly turns around to see Lisa and pulls away from her. "Hey, Lisa. It... Uh, nice to see you?"  
She hums happily. "You too, Dean. I just wanted to let you know what happened at Charlie's party was only a preview of what is going to happen if you go out with me. Say Friday at seven?"

"Lisa, that party was like forever ago and I wouldn't even know what happened at it if I hadn't been told," Dean responds honestly. He and Cas talked about it a while ago. "And Cas is my boyfriend, where the Hell have you been?" He asks as he turns back to grab the two Cokes he paid for. 

"You're still with that..." Dean shoots her a look that says "finish that sentence, I dare you" and that shuts her up. "I... Didn't know you two were so serious." Dean nods. "We are, now if you'll excuse me. Have a good day." Dean smiles politely at her before walking around her. Then she grabs his hand again. "Call me when it goes to down the shitter." Dean rolls his eyes. "Lisa, get this into your thick skull. I don't want to date you... Or do anything with you. I'm with Cas now, ok? I love him and our relationship is not going to go down the shitter. Good day." Dean finishes and starts to walk back to Cas when something Lisa says causes him to stop. 

"I don't know what a smart boy like Cas is doing with a grunt like you, Dean! Everyone is thinking the same thing when they see you two together. I wouldn't even be surprised if he left you!" She hisses. Dean's face drops but continues to walk back.

________________________________________

As the day went on Dean was stuck to Cas's side. He was always holding Cas's hand or reaching over and kissing his temple or brushing his arm lightly. Cas loved it but also found it strange, sure he and Dean showed affection in school but never this much. He'd also been sulking and squeezing Cass hand when anyway looked at them. 

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas asks concerned as they sat on Dean's bed after school doing history homework that Dean was struggling with.

"I have not," Dean replies defensively. "Yes, you have. Tell me what's on your mind, Dean." Dean sighs softly before muttering, "I'm a grunt." Cas furrows his brows, not hearing what he said. "What?" 

"I'm a grunt, Cas." Cas shakes his head. "You are not a grunt, Dean." He reaches out for Dean's hand and takes it in his own. "I am and everyone knows it! People walk past us in the hall and think "what is a smart boy like Castiel doing with a grunt like Dean?" I'm a fucking grunt, Cas!" Cas shakes his head. "I don't think you're a grunt." Dean rolls his eyes. "Of course you think that." "What's that supposed to mean?" Dean huffs, "you have to think that, you're my boyfriend." Cas raises his voice a little, "I don't have to think anything!" His voice softens.

"Dean, you are not a grunt. Sure, you find some things in school hard, everyone does. You are way better at science and math than anyone I know. You know so much more and you're great with cars. I wouldn't know anything about them if it wasn't for you. You are not a grunt, you're so much more than that. And you're so much more than your looks too, but we both know you're gorgeous. You're funny, sweet a kind. You always know how to make me smile when I'm feeling down. You are so genuine and I love that you know every word of every classic rock song you love. I Iove you for you, bee. No matter what anyone says."

By the time Cas had finished, he had moved the books from the bed and crawled into Dean's lap. Dean had his head buried in the crook of Cas's neck and breathes in the scent he can only associate with Cas.

"Does this mean you won't find some fancy rich kid in California and leave me for him?" Dean asks quietly. "I don't think I could ever leave you, Dean." Cas can feel Dean smile against his neck. "Good." Cas presses a kiss to Dean's temple. "I don't think a fancy rich kid would want to date me, anyway." Dean shakes his head slightly. "I'd want to date you." "Good."

They stay like that for a while, both soaking in each other's presence. "I love you." Cas eventually breaks the silence. "I love you too. I'm sorry, Cas?" "For what?" Dean shrugs. "Unloading my shit on you." Cas shakes his head. "I don't care as long as you're okay." "I'm still sorry." "You shouldn't be." Dean closes his eyes and sighs contently. "Okay."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story! I just want to thank you guys so much for being amazing and leaving so much lovely comments. I love you all so much <3\. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out I just hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 20  
________________________________________  
June,  
Day before the play  
________________________________________

"Cas, come on. Just do it." Dean says to his boyfriend. "But..." Dean cuts him off. "Dude, do it!" So Cas does. He lets Dean give him a piggyback. They had been joking around in the park for a while now. Dean was distracting Cas so he wouldn't stress about the play tomorrow. 

"Don't let me fall." Cas pleads. "I won't let you fall, I promise," Dean replies and starts jogging with Cas on his back. "Dean!" Cas squeaks and Dean disappeared into a fit of laughter. 

Dean eventually lets Cas down and then they're both in a fit of giggles. They both lay on the grass and hold each other's hands as Cas lays his head on Dean's chest. "Thank you, Dean," Cas mumbles as Dean presses a kiss to his forehead.

"For what?" He asks, slightly confused. "I had a great day, thank you." "Don't thank me, Angel. I had a good day too." Dean tells him as he nuzzles him softly. "And thank you for not letting me fall." Dean chuckles at the statement. "You're welcome."

________________________________________

That night, Dean and Cas watched Aladdin in Bobby's living room with Sam while Bobby was out and they ate pizza. Cas and Dean were cuddling on the couch, Cas's head was on Dean's shoulder while watching the movie and Sam was on the armchair. 

"God, you two are so adorable. It's disgusting." Sam tells them playfully. "You're just jealous, Sammy." Dean teases. "You'll have girls swarming around you soon enough... Or boys, whatever you're in to." Sam rolls his eyes at his older brother. 

A few minutes later Cas excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Sam, now fifteen years old, turned to his brother. "You're really serious about Cas then?" Dean shakes his head at his brother. "What kinda question is that? Of course, I am. I love him, Sammy. And not like the teenage kinda love, it's the kind that I think could genuinely last forever." Sam hums in response as Cas returns. "Sorry." Cas apologises when he gets back and sits down. 

"Don't apologise, you dork." Dean teases as he kisses his temple. "Yeah, well I'm your dork." Cas replies and plants a kiss on Dean's lips. If anyone else had done that in front of Sam, Dean would be pushed them away... But this is Cas. Cas is here, with Dean and Sam and it feels like it should be like this. It feels like home. 

________________________________________  
Next morning,  
The day of the play.  
________________________________________

"So, the play is tonight, right Cas?" Chuck asks when everyone is seated at the breakfast table. "That would be correct." Cas nods as he starts to eat his cereal. "And Dean will be there?" Becky asks. Cas nods, "Dean is in the play, you two know this." Chuck smiles at Cas as Becky speaks up.

"Cas, honey, your father and I have been doing a lot of thinking." She starts. "That's never a good thing." Cas mumbles, causing Gabe to snort and Becky to glare at him playfully. "As I was saying, your father and I have been thinking that when you go to college that maybe you should sign up for Grindr or whatever it's called." Cas furrows his brows. "Why would I do that, I have Dean?" Cas furrows his brows. "Well, your mother and I thought that when you and Dean break up when you go to college..." His father speaks up but Cas cuts him off. "Dean and I aren't going to break up when I go to college. Why would you think that?" Cas's voice quavers. "We just thought..." Becky starts to say but Gabe gives her a look that stops her.

Cas suddenly lost his appetite and he stands up from the table. "I should get going or I'll be late." He cleans his bowl before heading upstairs to grab his backpack. He sees his mother at the end of the stairs as he makes his way back down. "Cas, honey, we didn't mean to upset you." "I know, mom. I'll see you later." Cas huffs as he leaves the house, completely forgetting Dean is picking him up. 

________________________________________

Dean pulls up outside the Novak house at 7:53 AM. He gets out of the car and knocks on the door as usual. Chuck opens the door. "Dean?" He questions exasperated. "Good morning sir, is Cas here?" Chick furrows his brows, "I didn't know you were picking him up." "Did he walk?" The man nods. "Yep." "Thank you, Mr Novak." Chuck smiles at him, almost sadly. "Have a good day, Dean."

________________________________________  
Dean doesn't see much of the day, not until lunch where Cas is later than usual. Dean looks him over, making sure there are no signs of violence on his boyfriend before scooting over to give Cas room to sit down.

"Hey, angel." Dean greets with a kiss to his cheek. "Haven't seen much of you today." Cas just shrugs, mumbling some sort of an apology. All through lunch Cas flinches every time Dean touches him, gives him short answers when Dean talks to him and barely looks at him. At the end of lunch, Dean takes Cas by the hand and leads him to the Impala. 

"What's wrong? You've been avoiding me all day." Cas pauses a minute. "My parents what me to sign up for Grindr." Dean throws his head back in a laugh but quickly stops when he realizes Cas isn't laughing too. "Wait, you're serious?" "Why would I joke about it?" "Why?" Cas hesitates before continuing. "They think you're going to break up with me when I go to college." They sit in silence as Dean starts the car, Cas not ever questioning where they're going.

Dean breaks the silence when they reach their destination. "You think I'm going to break up with you when you go to college?" He asks, but it sounds more like a statement. Cas nods, looking away and sighing. "I know we talked about it and said we wouldn't but I'm afraid, Dean. What if..." Dean cuts him off as he gently turns Cas's face toward his own and kissing him lightly. "You're an idiot, y'know that? But you're my idiot." Dean tells him affectionately. "I'm not going to break up with you, angel." He takes Cas's hand in his own and brings it to his mouth, kissing it lightly.

________________________________________

"Who knew a small kiss could lead to that?" Cas thinks to himself from the back seat and as his head lay on Dean's bare chest, arms wrapped around him. Cas pulls him closer and smiles at the soft snores coming from the older boy. He softly traced shapes onto the skin of Dean's stomach and quickly doses off himself. 

________________________________________

"Cas... Cas, angel, wake up." Cas felt the older boy shift underneath him. "What?" He questions, voice laced with sleep, "we need to go. You need to shower and get ready. It's six we need to be there for seven thirty. Cas shoots up and they both clean themselves and gather their clothes, trying to redress himself, despite the awkward position (and how sore Cas's bottom was).

On the way home, Dean declared that he was going to make Cas a mixtape. "You can listen to it in here or on your record player. That plays tapes too, right?" "You'd be correct and his name is Christopher!"

________________________________________

Cas gets into the Impala once again about a half hour after Dean dropped him home. Dean grinned and planted a kiss to his cheek a Sam made fake throwing up noises in the back seat. "Oh, shut up Sammy. You and Jess will be like this someday." The older Winchester teases. "Ooooh, who's Jess?" Cas questions. "A girl Sammy, here, has a crush on." "Shut up, Dean!" Sam whines from the back.

They went their separate ways when they entered the school. Sam went to go to get in his costume while Cas went to his locker to get the bag with his costume.

"I'll go with you," Dean tells him. "I'll be fine, Dean. Nothing's going to happen. Go get ready." "You're sure?" "Hundred per cent, now go get ready." Dean kisses him. "See you soon."

Cas opens his locker and takes out his bag and then closes it. He hears footsteps behind him as he swings the bag over his shoulder. 

"I told you I'd be fine, Dean." He calls out.

"How cute," a voice he knows all too well hisses "your knight in shining armour wanted to come and protect you." Cas huffs a breath and turns around and is met with the sight of Gordon, Victor and Alistair. "This is getting old, you know. Ganging up on me at my locker and beating the crap out of me and shit." 

"You think you're so tough, Novak." Gordon hisses. "But we all know you're afraid of us, the power we have." Cas opens his mouth with some retort but is cut off my Dean speaking. "Do we have a problem here, Gordon?" He growls. They all look up, surprised.

"Not at all, Deano," Gordon tells him sweetly. "We're just having a talk with our good friend, Cassie." Cas rolls his eyes. "Don't call me that!" "Don't call him that!" The couple yells at the same time. "Now, Gordon, here's what you and your thugs are going to do. You're going to back off and leave Cas alone so he can get ready for the play." 

Gordon smirks. "And if we don't?" He questions. "Then I will not hesitate to rip your lungs out." Dean smiles at them with fake sweetness. "Now run along, kids, before I make you."

They all walk away, glaring at the two. Dean walks to Cas takes his hand and leads him away. "I'll be fine, he says, nothing's going to happen, he says." Dean mocks. "Oh, hush Dean. I can't always be right, can I?" Cas huffs. "No, I suppose not." Dean pulls the smaller boy close and kisses the top of his head. "Thank you, Dean." Cas whispers. 

________________________________________

"Okay, everyone!" Pamela claps her hands together, "it's nearly time. You all were amazing to work with and you all worked so hard. No matter how this goes know I'll be proud of all of you. Castiel, take a breath, then wait for the music to start and head out on stage to begin the show, okay?" Cas nods. "Good luck everyone!" Pamela yells.

Cas takes a breath and he glances over at Dean who's saying he looks ridiculous and that he looks like a rug, but Cas thinks he looks adorable. Dean catches his eye and grins at him, and Cas can't help but grin back. The taller boy gives him a thumbs up and Cas can feel his heart telling him that Dean's the one for him, not that Cas doubted that but he just knew that he and Dean would last because they love each other so much. 

The music starts and Cas steps on to the stage and begins the song, a smile on his face. "Little town It's a quiet village, every day like the one before. Little town, full of little people. Waking up to say..."

The end... or is it?


	21. Announcements!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple announcements

Announcements!

Hey guys, I just have a couple announcements to make regarding this fic. 

I know I finished it back in June, but I just want to thank you all so much for your lovely comments, there are genuinely no words in the dictionary that can describe how grateful I am for every single one of you. It was my first fan fiction on AO3 and you all made me feel welcome and gave me advice on how to improve my writing and I really am extremely grateful. At first I wasn't too sure how people would react to it but you all encouraged me so thank you.

The next thing is: I'M WORKING ON A SEQUEL! It'll be set ten years after Beauty and The Bully. I don't want to say too much about it right now but let's just say you're probably going to hate me for the storyline! But it will be full of fluffy moments too, so hopefully you don't hate me that much. However, I'm unsure if I should finish it first and then post or post it chapter by chapter. Please let me know which you think I should do. 

It will be a crossover with Criminal Minds but you won't have had to watch Criminal Minds to understand what's going on in it.

The third thing is that I'm writing small one shots to go along with Beauty and The Bully. Just short, fluffy (one has angst but let's not talk about that right now) stories during Dean and Cas's college and adult years.

And lastly, I will hopefully be editing the Beauty and The Bully in the next few weeks. I'm not too sure when yet but I will be! 

That's all for now! Thank you for taking the time you have taken to read, comments, leave a kudo's on this fic. I appreciate it very much.


End file.
